<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Spirits and Princes by Starry_Daze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164964">Of Spirits and Princes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Daze/pseuds/Starry_Daze'>Starry_Daze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Merlin AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Daze/pseuds/Starry_Daze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaden Yuki first meets Chazz Princeton, Prince and future King of Academia; he thinks he's nothing but an arrogant pomp. </p><p>However, as Jaden begins to unravel a dangerous and evil scheme that could result in the downfall of Academia forever, he soon learns that there's much more to the prince than meets the eye, and his feelings about the boy soon start to change into something very different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aight so somehow in the middle of quarantine I found myself rewatching Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and falling in love with it and Rivalshipping all over again so here we go!!</p><p>Just a warning, because I first experienced the show as a kid through dub and rewatched it again in dub, I will be using dub names and references in this fic. I mostly started this out of boredom and a desperate need for more content so updates will be kinda random, sorry! </p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the crowded streets and markets of Academia, Jaden felt right at home. </p><p>The kingdom was as great and big and bustling as all the stories had said, with people everywhere talking or moving about, completing whatever task they needed to complete. Several of the market stalls caught Jaden’s eye, some of them selling fruits and vegetables, others selling steaming hot meats; just looking at them made his stomach grumble. He clutched harder at the straps of his pack and the crumpled up piece of parchment in his hand, willing himself to tear his gaze away. He had come to Academia for a reason, he was searching for an old friend.</p><p>Jaden hadn’t seen Jesse Anderson in a very long time. The last he’d heard from him, he had just started an apprenticeship at Academia Castle, working directly with the kingdom’s royal mages. But that had been years ago, surely Jesse had grown from an apprentice now! All the more reason to visit him.</p><p>The thought of visiting Academia Castle excited Jaden immensely, he almost couldn’t believe it. What if he met a princess while he was there? A beautiful one, with long blonde hair and sparkling eyes. He should’ve at least washed his hair, or bathed at all for that matter. </p><p>Jaden felt a light wisp of air as a familiar presence appeared at his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey there! Good to see you again!” He said cheerily as the small, flying, brown puff-ball he called Winged Kuriboh floated into view. “We’re finally here in Academia! Isn’t it wonderful? There’s so many people here!”</p><p>Kuriboh replied with a soft <em>kuri kuri</em>, eyes sparkling in agreement. </p><p>“Well, we’re almost there, sorry for getting so distracted. It’s not too far off now though, let’s hurry on up.” Jaden grinned, his eyes roamed the distant buildings before landing directly on what had to be Academia Castle. It was larger by far than everything else in the kingdom, made of pristine white stone and surrounded by several towers, the spires of each a brilliant shade of blue, yellow, and red respectively. It almost seemed unreal, practically glowing in the light of the sun, proud and tall. It definitely seemed fit to house Academia’s royal family. </p><p>Winged Kuriboh disappeared once more as Jaden continued on. </p><p>Upon arriving at the castle gates, Jaden couldn’t quite believe his eyes. While the castle had been impressive to look upon from far away, seeing it up close was completely different. The spires loomed above and intricate gold detailing could be seen on the white stone of the walls, Jaden felt his heart race in excitement. Jesse worked here? Amazing! </p><p>Many different people bustled in and out of the castle square, some pulling carts and others not, it seemed that the everywhere in the kingdom was lively. How could he possibly find Jesse amongst all these people?</p><p>Jaden approached what looked to be a guard, standing by the side of the large metal gates. “Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where I’d be able to find Jesse Anderson? He’s a mage in the castle.” </p><p>The guard, who wore some rather impressive blue and silver armour didn’t reply but jerked a thumb in the direction of the red tipped tower. Jaden thanked him and entered the gates. He soon found himself at the bottom of the tower, at an entrance and a set of what looked to be some very tall spiralling stairs. </p><p>Winged Kuriboh appeared once again. <em>Kuri kuri.</em></p><p>“Yes, it sure looks pretty high up. Lucky you you can fly right?” Jaden chuckled, beginning the climb. </p><p>He eventually reached a door, propped open by a tall stack of heavy looking books. Though he couldn’t see what or who was inside the room, the voice that rang from within it was one very familiar to him. </p><p>“Agh! We can’t have lost it, can we? Help me look around the place, Ruby!” </p><p>Jaden leaned around the door frame to catch Jesse Anderson frantically rushing around an extremely cluttered room, rummaging through piles of parchment and books, seemingly desperate to find something. </p><p>“Boy, with all this clutter you’re definitely going to need more help then that, Jesse!” Jaden chuckled, taking the opportunity to step into the room and fully announce his presence.</p><p>Jesse spun around to face him with a loud gasp, grinning from ear to ear. “Jaden?! Is that really you?”</p><p>“Of course it is! Come over here, why don’t you?” </p><p>Jesse ran over, giving Jaden the tightest, most bone-crushing hug he’d had in a very long time. The two burst into laughter, smiling so wide it had to hurt their faces. Eventually, they separated, Jesse clutching Jaden’s shoulders and holding him at an arm’s length. He looked Jaden up and down, an expression of disbelief on his face. </p><p>“It really is you! Jaden, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Well isn’t it obvious? I’m here to see an old friend!” Jaden replied. Winged Kuriboh floated into view, cooing softly at Jesse in agreement. Ruby Carbuncle appeared too, yowling back. </p><p>“Kuriboh, it’s amazing to see you again.” Jesse greeted the spirit directly before turning back to Jaden. “How did you even find me? It’s been forever since I even saw you.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just remembered you worked at the castle and went on from there.” Jaden shrugged nonchalantly, it really hadn’t been that hard, not even for him. </p><p>“Well, you must’ve done something right, look where you are now!” Jesse led him over to sit at a small table before rushing off again to grab a pair of cups and a jug of water. He poured them both a drink before sitting opposite him. </p><p>“So, how’s everything going on here then? You're still an apprentice or..?” Jaden trailed off, cocking an eyebrow at his old friend.</p><p>Jesse rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, “ah no, not anymore. I’m actually...the only mage at the castle now.” </p><p>“What? The only one? How so?” </p><p>“Well you see...the King Regent sort of got rid of everybody else, so it’s just me and Ruby here now.” </p><p>“The King Regent? Why would he do that?” The thought of Jesse all alone in this tower filled Jaden with sadness, how long had he been stuck up here with nobody else for company aside from Ruby? “Isn’t that a lot of work for you?</p><p>“Nobody knows, really. After the previous king’s death, he just started making a bunch of changes around the castle. Starting off by getting rid of all the senior mages.” Jesse sighed, his shoulders heavy with tiredness. “It isn’t all that bad really, I get help from Alexis and the others sometimes - ”</p><p>“ - what’s this about me?” A voice cut in from the doorway.</p><p>The two boys turned to see a beautiful young lady standing there.</p><p>“Alexis!” Jesse quickly stood up and bowed towards her, “I wasn’t expecting you today!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting.” The girl said, hands reaching forward apologetically. “I didn’t know you had a visitor today.”</p><p>“Jesse, who’s this?” Jaden asked, still seated in his chair.</p><p>“Jaden!” Jesse grabbed his arm, pulling him up to stand and bow as well. “This is Lady Alexis, she’s - ”</p><p>“ - I’m Jesse’s friend.” Alexis interrupted quickly, cheeks turning slightly pink. “Just call me Alexis, none of that ‘Lady’ stuff, please.” </p><p>Alexis was exactly what Jaden had expected royalty to look like, from the shining blonde hair, the kind eyes, and the elegant blue dress. </p><p>“Any friend of Jesse’s is a friend of mine! Nice to meet you, Alexis.” Jaden stuck out his hand in greeting, smiling widely when the girl took it. </p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Jaden. It was, Jaden, wasn’t it?” Alexis chuckled. </p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” Jaden replied. “I’m an old friend of Jesse’s, just visiting.”</p><p>“Oh, well in that case I can come back later. You two have fun.”</p><p>Jesse stepped forward, having just come out of the shock of seeing Jaden approach royalty with such casualness. It had taken him so long before he had become comfortable enough to refer to Alexis solely by her first name, and here he was doing it just mere moments after meeting her. Classic Jaden. “Ah, no it’s fine! I’m sure Jaden won’t mind if you have a request for me.” </p><p>“I sure don’t!” Jaden echoed.</p><p>Alexis looked slightly perplexed, but eventually relaxed. “Well in that case...I need your help in getting away from Chazz.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jesse relaxed too, “just that? Alexis you know you’re always welcome here.” </p><p>Alexis giggled, shaking her head lightly. “I know, I know. I still feel guilty for always asking you to hide me. It’s just today Chazz has been a whole lot more insufferable than usual.”</p><p>Alexis used her foot to nudge the pile of books keeping the door open out of the way before pulling it shut with a soft creak. </p><p>“Ugh, that’s a shame. You’d think with his coronation happening so soon, he’d have grown up a little.” Jesse grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head. “With him as king who knows what’ll happen?” </p><p>Jaden sat back down in his chair as Winged Kuriboh appeared once more. <em>Kuri kuri</em>. </p><p>“Kuriboh and I want to know who exactly this Chazz person is.” </p><p>Jesse also retook his seat, sighing loudly. “His Highness is the royal prince and heir to the throne. In a few weeks’ time he’ll have his birthday and coronation, where he’ll officially replace the King Regent and take his place as ruler of the kingdom.”</p><p>“He’s also a royal pain in the backside.” Alexis muttered, eyebrows knitted into a deep scowl. “He’s always trying to impress me and court me, but I’d never consider anything with anyone as arrogant and rude as him.”</p><p><em>Kuri kuri.</em> Winged Kuriboh cooed in outrage. Jaden nodded in agreement, “Kuriboh and I both think he sounds like bad news.” </p><p>What a mess he’d come to; how could a kingdom so great be run by such a person? Jaden wanted to find this prince and talk some sense into him, and it seemed like Kuriboh did too.</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, there was a sudden banging and a curt voice ringing through the door. “Open up, Anderson! I know you’re in there!” </p><p>“Well speak of the devil.” Jesse mumbled, he looked at Alexis and the two had a quick, silent conversation before he ushered her into what looked to be a large wooden closet. He closed the doors softly before turning to Jaden and whispering, “act normal!”</p><p>Jaden gulped but watched in silence as Jesse pulled the door open to reveal a very pale, very angry looking young man with a sharp face and a mass of pitch black hair. Dressed in his royal blue robes and wearing a very smug expression on his face there was no mistaking who he was. This had to be the prince. Behind him stood two other men (guards, most likely) who also looked quite angry. Jesse didn’t even get the chance to say anything before the pale boy pushed past him and into the room, eyes roaming past the stacks of parchment and books, seemingly searching for something. Or most likely, someone. He scanned the entire room before finally landing his gaze on Jaden, scowl deepening upon sight of him.</p><p>“Anderson, who’s this?” His voice was harsh and rasping, dripping with smugness. </p><p>“Ah, Your Highness, this is an old friend of mine Jaden - “</p><p>“ - actually, I don’t care.” the prince interrupted, turning to face Jesse instead. “Where’s Alexis? I’ve been looking for her all day and I know she always comes here to talk to you, though I don’t know why.”</p><p>Jesse swallowed before laughing nervously, “Ahaha, always so direct, Your Highness. I must say however, I haven’t seen Lady Alexis all day. She most certainly hasn’t come to visit, I’ve been here with my good friend Jaden all day.” </p><p>With that, the prince’s gaze returned to Jaden, who smiled and waved at him but didn’t say a word. The prince merely frowned, looking him up and down before promptly deciding he wasn’t important enough to even greet.</p><p>“Pardon me for saying so, Anderson, but you’re a terrible liar. Just tell me where Alexis went and maybe I won’t get my men to rough you up today.” The prince snickered, a wicked grin on his face. </p><p>Jesse continued laughing nervously, “Aha, well Your Highness - “ </p><p>“ - What’s the matter with you?” Jaden had stood up, having heard enough from the arrogant prince. He glared at the young man, who almost seemed surprised that he could in fact speak. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask nicely, would it? What kind of prince goes around threatening their people like that? Jesse’s your royal mage, isn’t he? He deserves a lot more respect than I think you’ve been giving him!” </p><p>Winged Kuriboh joined in too, giving a few anger-filled chirps from Jaden’s shoulder.</p><p>For a moment the prince was speechless, his mouth agape as he attempted to find the words to reply. Jaden almost smirked in satisfaction before he noticed the prince’s men beginning to enter the room too, looking a whole lot more angry than before. </p><p>Oh no, I might have made a mistake there. Jaden thought to himself. But before anything bad could truly happen, Jesse intervened.</p><p>“Your Highness, I know where Lady Alexis went!” </p><p>With that, the prince’s attention returned to Jesse. “O-of course you do, I knew it! Now just tell me and I won’t have your good friend here arrested for treason!” He had turned a bright shade of red. </p><p>Jesse bowed in surrender, “Lady Alexis said that she would be visiting the gardens, something about how the flowers always look so beautiful around this time of year.” </p><p>The prince immediately straightened, re-adjusting himself and smirking once more. “Well then, that’s all I needed to hear. We’ll be going then, I’m feeling rather generous today. Just...tell your friend over here to hold his tongue next time he’s in the presence of royalty, him and that furr-ball of his.”</p><p>And with that, he spun around and stalked back out the door, his men slamming it loudly shut behind him. There was a long moment’s silence before Alexis burst both out of the closet and into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Jaden, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anybody stand up to Chazz like that.” She beamed at him, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. </p><p>“I thought for sure I was done for, lucky me Jesse stepped in.” </p><p>“Yes, lucky you indeed Jaden.” Jesse was shaking with nervousness, adrenaline having kicked in at the prospect of Jaden having pissed off the prince. “While I do appreciate you defending me, next time you might want to listen to the prince and not say anything.” </p><p>Jaden scratched the back of his head, “Yeah well, about that...he didn’t just say that to me though. He also said that to Kuriboh, does that mean he can..?”</p><p>“See spirits like us?” Jesse answered, “yes, yes he can.”</p><p>Winged Kuriboh hooted in surprise, petrified that the prince had actually seen them berate him, they floated in closer to Jaden for comfort.</p><p>“That’s pretty amazing! I mean, he’s definitely not the nicest guy but it’s always nice to meet other people like us.” </p><p>Alexis rolled her eyes. “Don’t let Chazz hear you say that, he’s already smug enough. Why a person like him was gifted with such a power is beyond me, but trust me he’s definitely not like you or Jesse.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right, somebody definitely needs to teach him a lesson or two on respecting others.” Jaden frowned, having remembered the prince’s not-so-thinly veiled threats towards Jesse.</p><p>A guy like that was the prince and soon to be king? The kingdom surely was doomed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chazz was still reeling. </p><p>Never before had a commoner ever spoken to him in such a way, with complete honesty and no regard for his loyal status. It was as refreshing as it was infuriating.</p><p>He was still thinking about it during his evening meeting with Sartorius. </p><p>“Your Highness, have you been paying any attention to what I’ve been saying?” The King Regent frowned at him from the end of the table.</p><p>Chazz blinked back blankly, not having been paying any attention to what he’d been saying.</p><p>Sartorius sighed deeply in disappointment, “Your Highness, you’re almost of age to take the crown of King, it’s vital that you step up and take on your responsibilities like a true leader. This means, listening to your advisors when they are speaking to you.” </p><p>Even sitting at the opposite end of the table, Chazz could feel his irritation. Still, Sartorius’ ire did very little to stop his thoughts from wandering back to Jaden. He’d had a spirit partner, which was exceptionally rare to see. Chazz had been too shocked by this stranger’s impudence at the time to really process it but the more he thought about it, the stranger the boy got. For all his life Chazz had only known two other people who had the same gift as him, Sartorius and Anderson. For some peasant to come out of the blue and not only be incredibly rude to him but also have the same powers as him? He almost couldn’t believe it. And to top it all off, he never did find Alexis in the garden. </p><p>It took another moment for Chazz to realise that Sartorius had started lecturing him again and he scrambled to look even a bit like he’d been listening. He failed miserably.</p><p>“You’ve got something on your mind, if you’re not going to listen to me, you might as well tell me about whoever it is.” Sartorius peered down at him, unimpressed but not harsh. </p><p>Chazz sank into his chair and hid his face behind his cup of tea, he always was embarrassed by the way Sartorius could see right through him. “It’s nobody important, just some peasant I met at the mage’s tower today, he was incredibly rude. Same with his spirit partner.”</p><p>This caught Sartorius’s attention. “His spirit partner?</p><p>“Yes, some flying fur-ball with wings, a pathetic little thing really.” Chazz griped, choosing to ignore the fact that his own spirit partners were also a trio of rather ugly little creatures.</p><p>Suddenly, as if they had been reading his thoughts, said spirit partners appeared out of thin air, floating about Chazz’s head.</p><p>“You tell him, Princey!” Ojama yellow screeched, “that hairball has nothing on us!”</p><p>“We knew you loved us, Princey!” Ojama Green added.</p><p>“What would we ever do without ya, Princey?” Ojama Black echoed on.</p><p>The three brothers then proceeded to dance around before Chazz eventually swatted them out of the air with a frustrated yell. Sartorius watched on in amused silence.</p><p>“Anyways,” Chazz continued, determined to get past the topic, “as I said, he was nothing special. Just an old friend of Anderson’s, I’m sure he’ll be on his way out of here soon enough.” </p><p>“Well, for someone who’s ‘nothing special’, he seems to have distracted you greatly. Maybe I should meet him and that spirit of his myself.” Sartorius’ eyes sparkled with mischief and something else Chazz couldn’t quite make out.</p><p>His dark eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed in what was definitely not a pout. “That’s not funny, Sartorius, are you trying to make me angry on purpose?”</p><p>“Nonsense! Of course not Your Highness, I would never.”</p><p>Chazz knew he was lying but didn’t reply, exhaustion finally catching up with him. He made the executive decision that it was time for him to return to his quarters, only because he was tired, of course. Nothing else. He said so to Sartorius before promptly chugging the rest of his tea, standing up, and walking out, using all his self-control not to run. The halls were empty as he walked the castle, Sartorius always insisting that their meetings occur at night, when all the servants had already retired for the day. This meant Chazz had the evening to himself at least, he had no personal manservant of sorts to bother him, the Ojamas already doing an excellent job at it themselves. </p><p>He walked back to his room in a daze, his mind a mess of random thoughts and ideas. He always seemed to be like this after his meetings with Sartorius, usually he chalked it up to the older man’s boring blabber about responsibility and the else but today felt different. He felt more drained than usual. The idea of taking a hot bath sprung to mind but he was far too tired for that, especially with no servants around to make it for him. Chazz turned his head to look out a window and found himself looking at the same tower he had been in earlier that day. He stopped for a moment to lean out of the window and peer upwards at it. Its red spire glimmered in the light of the moon and the soft light of a flame lit the high window a flickering orange. Anderson must still be awake, then. Chazz found himself wondering if Jaden was still there too. What would they be up to? Perhaps trawling through Anderson’s mess of a study, though why anyone would want to do that was beyond him.</p><p>“What’s with the delay, Princey? I thought you wanted to get to bed?” The Ojamas had appeared once more, cutting through the blissful silence of the night. </p><p>Chazz glowered at them. “Mind your own business you freaks. I can do whatever I want, I’m a prince!”</p><p>“Yeesh, someone’s in a royally bad mood!” Ojama Black grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah! We were just worried about ya, Princey!” Ojama Green added.</p><p>“Just go away! I don’t need your worry, I need you to stop talking!” </p><p>Were anybody watching this all happen, it would seem as if Chazz was screaming at thin air. He eventually turned away from the window and stormed off, face red from shouting. By the time he returned to his room in the blue tower, the anger had faded once more to weariness. He closed the door behind him, taking a moment to lean heavily on it before beginning to take off his heavy blue outer robes, leaving them on the floor carelessly. He then slipped into his nightclothes and proceeded to crawl into bed, sighing contently as he sunk into the soft mattress and warm blanket. He tilted his head to the side, peering up out of his window. From up here he could get a better view of the red tower, opposite his own. The red spire still glittered as before but now the window was dark, Anderson must have gone to sleep. With a slight grumble Chazz turned around, choosing to instead face the wall of his room and close his eyes.</p><p>He eventually succumbed to his exhaustion, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of a certain peasant boy and his flying ball of fur in mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Demonstration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! So we back with chapter 2! I gotta admit that I find it easier to write Chazz's POV so I'm trying to write more of Jaden's so I can get more used to it but I really do hope you like this chapter anyway!! This fic isn't gonna be gigantic so I promise that plot stuff will start happening next chapter. Anyways, enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeez, I forgot how loud you snore.” Jesse said the next morning, sitting up in his small cot. “Can’t say I missed it.”</p><p>Jaden, from his spot on the floor on top of his bedroll simply laughed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Sorry about that, but you know I can’t help it.”</p><p>Jesse simply shook his head with a fond smile. “Yeah I know, anyway, want some breakfast?”</p><p>“Oh, would I!” Jaden immediately perked up, his stomach growling at the mere idea of some food.</p><p>Turns out breakfast was porridge and some fruits, which was perfectly fine with him. The two of them sat at Jesse’s small table, eating together like they hadn’t just been separated for several years. It was a nice moment and made Jaden smile at the sheer normalcy of it. He had missed his old friend dearly. </p><p>“So,” Jaden began through a mouthful of food, “what’s the plan for today?”</p><p>Jesse didn’t bother reminding him about proper table manners before replying, “well, Jay, as it turns out, I actually have royal mage duties to fulfill today so I can’t really spend the day with you.”</p><p>“Ooh, sounds pretty interesting! What’re you up to with these ‘royal mage duties’?”</p><p>“Nothing all that fun really, I have the Prince’s weekly lessons today.” Jesse sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Not that they do any good, he either never shows up or never listens.”</p><p>Jaden clicked his tongue in sympathy. He couldn’t imagine having to put up with the brat prince for a whole day. But still, he was rather interested in whatever it was Jesse had to teach. As the official (and albeit, only) royal mage of Academia, he surely had some amazing tricks to show off. He said so to Jesse, only to receive an exasperated but fond look.</p><p>“They’re not ‘tricks’, Jaden. They’re magic, spells and rituals and all that, if you want I can teach you the basics, with your spirit power you should be more than capable of mastering those at least. To be honest you’d probably be a better student than the prince.”</p><p>“He’s giving you trouble is he? I’ll have to speak to him about that.” It was an unfamiliar voice to Jaden.</p><p>A tall figure entered the room, through the open door which they’d once again propped open with books to let the air in. The man was positively regal, with a wisened, older face, piercing eyes, and long dark hair reaching well past the middle of his back. </p><p>Jesse darted up, “King Regent! I - “</p><p>The man held up a single hand and Jesse immediately stopped speaking. “It’s alright, Mage Anderson, I’m sorry for intruding.” The King Regent had kind words but as Jaden looked closer, his eyes betrayed him. There was something darker underneath, something dangerous. Still, Jaden had the sense to join Jesse in standing up in his presence.</p><p>“King Regent, you know I’m always at your service, how can I help you today?” Jesse had relaxed slightly, but the tension in his shoulders and back was still unmistakeable. </p><p>The King Regent smirked, “I do hate to bother you so early in the morning, Mage Anderson, but I understand that you have your weekly lessons with our dear Prince today. I wanted to assure you myself that he would be attending and well...this is rather a bit embarrassing but I was hoping to meet this Jaden friend of yours.” His gaze shifted onto said boy. “The prince told me much about you at our evening tea. It seems you made quite an impression on him.”</p><p>Jaden wasn’t entirely sure what that could possibly mean but attempted to take it in stride. “Aha, well thank you. Only good things I hope!” </p><p>The King Regent’s eyes narrowed slightly but he continued on anyway. “Yes. He mentioned that you have the sight, a rare gift nowadays but one that always excites to see.” He took a step closer, purple eyes seeming to bore right into Jaden’s very core. “Was there any chance for me to meet your spirit partner? I was born with the sight myself but circumstances ensured I wasn’t blessed with a partner of my own, I’m sad to say.”</p><p>Jaden chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m really sorry...Your Majesty, but Winged Kuriboh is pretty shy, they don’t do very well with strangers...no offense.”</p><p>The King Regent blinked in a surprised silence at being rejected but quickly recovered. “Oh well, that’s a shame indeed, perhaps one day. I’m afraid I must be going then, good day to you Mage Anderson and you as well Jaden, feel free to join the Prince in his lessons, I’m sure you can learn a lot from our esteemed mage.” Without further conversation he turned and left, his foot-steps echoing down the stairs. </p><p>There was a moment of extended silence before Jaden mused aloud, “what a creepy guy. Right, Kuriboh?”</p><p>Kuri kuri. Definitely.</p><p>Jesse couldn’t help but burst into laughter, flopping back down into his seat at the table. “You never cease to amaze me, Jaden. Don’t ever change.”</p><p>“I don’t plan to, Jesse.”</p><p>“So, any chance you wanted to join me in my lessons today then? Maybe you can make another impression on the prince.” Jesse grinned mischievously and Jaden was glad to see his old friend back to his usual, more cheery self rather than the tired boy he’d spent the previous day with.</p><p>“Sure thing! Sounds like fun.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chazz couldn’t believe it. He was being escorted, escorted by his very own royal guard to his weekly magic lessons. Who did they think he was, some brat?</p><p>“Sorry Your Highness,” the head guard had said, not sounding sorry at all, “King Regent’s direct orders were to make sure you attended your lessons for the day.”</p><p>It was shameful. To be marched like some prisoner through the halls of his own castle? What the hell was Sartorius thinking? Sure, his magic lessons with Anderson were something he tended to slack off during or skip altogether; but Chazz was plenty good enough with the basics and even some of the more advanced concepts even without Anderson’s pitiful attempts at teaching. He continued walking down the hall - a royal guard at each side - and seethed with a silent rage. Anderson better at least have had something challenging for him today.</p><p>Upon reaching the study room, one of the guards reached out and opened the door, waiting expectantly for Chazz to walk in. He did so, albeit with quite a bit of stubbornness (not bratiness, he told himself.)</p><p>“You have to be kidding me.” Chazz stared at the desk where he normally sat and sometimes paid attention at, in it sat a familiar brown haired commoner who was babbling on to Anderson about something stupid no doubt.  </p><p>“You behave now, Your Highness.” The head guard smirked before closing the door shut behind him. Chazz spun around and glared at it with a look that could possibly start a fire. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it did, he’d done it before.</p><p>“Good morning, Your Highness, how are we feeling this morning?” Anderson asked cheerfully, standing at the front of the room where he usually taught from. “I’m glad to see you today, I hope you don’t mind but the King Regent gave Jaden direct approval to attend our lesson this morning.”</p><p>Chazz simply grunted in reply, eyebrows furrowing as he deigned to take a seat opposite Jaden. What could Sartorius be up to?</p><p>“Alright! Well it’s been a while since we had a lesson together, Your Highness. Have you perhaps been practicing on your own?” Anderson clapped his hands together enthusiastically. It both unnerved and irritated Chazz greatly. </p><p>“I don’t need to practice, you’ve already seen how good I am.” Chazz snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “What I want to see is what he can do.” He jerked his head in Jaden’s direction, the other boy simply grinning. </p><p>“Ah, the thing is, I’ve never actually studied anything, not even the basics, so I wouldn’t know where to start.” </p><p>Chazz smirked triumphantly, of course this commoner knew nothing, how could he? He was a commoner!</p><p>“Hmmmm.” Anderson mused, “I swear I can recall you having some trouble with your summoning spells, Your Highness.”</p><p>Chazz frowned, his body stiffening. “Y-yes, well that is true...but who needs that when you’ve got thunder magic? Besides, the last thing I want is to make those three little freaks corporeal.” </p><p>Thankfully for him, said little freaks didn’t miraculously appear like they normally would have at the mere mention of them. They hopefully must’ve sensed his terrible mood and known better.</p><p>“Making spirits corporeal? That sounds incredible!” Jaden interrupted. “What exactly does corporeal mean?”</p><p>“It means to make them real, moron, tangible, something you can touch.” Chazz sniped in reply, honestly, how idiotic could this commoner be?</p><p>“Now, now, Your Highness. That wasn’t very nice of you to say...but yes, Jaden, he’s correct.” Anderson clucked his tongue, that annoying smile still on his face. Everyone was far too happy this morning for Chazz’s own liking. </p><p>“Oh, so you mean something like this?” Jaden closed his eyes in focus as a winged ball of brown fur appeared at his shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as a strange golden aura surrounded him. Chazz and Anderson could only watch in amazement as Jaden’s spirit partner gradually turned from slightly transparent to completely opaque and seemingly quite solid. It cooed sweetly before floating up to nuzzle the boy with its now very real, very corporeal body.</p><p><br/>
Chazz was speechless. How was that even possible? Even Chazz himself, who had been training since he was a child in the art of magic and could summon lightning with just a flick of his hand couldn’t just summon a spirit like that. Especially not without any ritual circle or incantation. How could a commoner possibly do such a thing? Was his sight and latent spiritual ability just that powerful? </p><p>“Jaden! H-how?” Even this managed to finally shake Anderson up a tiny bit. “Since when could you do that?”</p><p>Jaden shrugged nonchalantly, saying “oh that? That’s nothing special, it’s just something Winged Kuriboh and I can do if we focus enough.”</p><p>An idiot, extremely spiritually gifted, and humble? Just who exactly was this boy? With Chazz sufficiently shown up by a commoner, the Ojamas finally decided to make their first appearance of the day. </p><p>“Woah, Princey!” Ojama Yellow said, “you never do that for us!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Green cried, “do you not love us?”</p><p>“After everything we’ve done for you,” Black griped, “the least you could do is summon us for a minute or two.”</p><p>“You three haven’t done anything for me except give me headaches, why would I want to summon you? Now go away!” Chazz couldn’t help but send a few sparks of electricity out of his fingertips as he swiped them away. The three spirits shrieked in fear as they disappeared once more. Chazz felt his face heating up as he levelled Jaden with a hate-filled glare.</p><p>“Wow! Was that thunder magic?” It was looking as if the commoner couldn’t do anything but smile, the insufferable grin still plastered on his face despite Chazz’s foul mood. He interacted and played around with his fur-ball spirit like a child with any other pet, cooing at it and stroking its incredibly soft looking fur. It was almost adorable. Almost. </p><p>“Yes.” Chazz eventually scoffed in reply, he turned up his nose smugly. “It’s my specialty, along with chaos magic.”</p><p>Jaden’s eyes widened and his smile grew even more, if that was somehow possible. “You have to teach me that one day.”</p><p>It was here Anderson finally intervened, “actually, Jaden, I’m the one who does the teaching around here if you remember.” He did quite a good job at hiding his previous shock but Chazz, who was also feeling the exact same way, noticed it immediately. </p><p>He sat in sullen silence, thinking to himself as Jaden and Anderson continued to chatter happily. First, Sartorius shows interest in Jaden’s arrival and makes sure Chazz has to see him again in his magic lessons. Second, Jaden demonstrates miraculous spiritual ability, no doubt exactly what Sartorius was wanting to happen in the first place. It puzzled and annoyed Chazz to no end. How dare this commoner show up out of the blue and snatch the attention away from him? He was the one who was soon to be crowned King of Academia, the one to rule over it with a fist full of lightning and the heart of a true, noble leader. Sartorius had assured him so, had trained him to do so for the past several years after the unfortunate demise of his older brothers. So what if he couldn’t summon some measly little spirits? Or heal and wield light magic in the way Anderson could? He was still Chazz Princeton, prince of Academia and he would not let himself be showed up by some idiotic commoner. </p><p>He fixed Jaden with a death glare that the oblivious boy didn’t even notice and vowed this to himself. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Dinner with the King? When did this happen?” Jaden gawped, lounging about on Jesse’s cot. </p><p>“I don’t know, just then I suppose, a page just showed up and told me we’d been summoned.” Jesse looked just as confused as he did. “I mean, if you don’t want to we could say no - “</p><p>“ - no way! Can you imagine how good the food would be at a royal dinner?” Jaden’s mouth watered at the thought. He imagined moist roast chicken or beef, drenched in sauce or gravy, with sides of roasted vegetables, potatoes and carrots also drenched in gravy. “We have to go!”</p><p>“Well alright, you’ve got me convinced.” Jesse snorted, “let’s see if I have anything you can wear aside from those rags of yours.”</p><p>“What? These are my clothes!”</p><p>“Mmhmm, yes they are, but I don’t think they’re really fit for a royal dinner, are they?”</p><p>“No, I guess not.” Jaden conceded, he could admit that much. </p><p>Jesse hummed in approval and began rummaging through his closet. </p><p>Sooner than they thought, the two of them were being escorted to the dining hall where presumably the King Regent was waiting for them. Even just down the corridor, Jaden could smell something delicious inside. He swallowed thickly, tugging on the high collar of the tunic Jesse had given him to wear. Another pair of guards stood waiting for them at the doors to the dining hall, they nodded silently and opened the doors.</p><p>Inside, the delicious smell was even more potent and Jaden almost shrieked in delight at the sight that greeted him. Plates of all sorts of meats covered a long wooden dining table; chicken, beef, pheasant, pork, and others he couldn’t even name. Alongside these were more plates and bowls filled with various vegetables and sides; buttered corn on the cob and still steaming bread rolls. It truly was a feast fit for royalty.</p><p>Sitting at the head of the table was the King Regent himself, he was flanked on either side by the Prince and Alexis who both blanched at their arrival, though for seemingly different reasons. Sartorius extended his arms wide, a pleased smile on his face. “Ah, Mage Anderson, Young Jaden, how wonderful of you to join us! Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Two more chairs and plates had been set up next to both Alexis and Chazz, meaning that Jaden and Jesse had to split up. </p><p>“Thank you King Regent, it’s an honour.” Jesse said, voice level and incredibly polite. The room sat in complete silence as the boys moved to sit down. Jaden found himself sitting (thankfully) next to Alexis, who smiled warmly at him. Jesse and Sartorius exchanged a few more pleasantries before the King Regent finally turned his full attention to Jaden himself.</p><p>“And you, Young Jaden, I’m very interested in knowing what you thought about our Royal Mage’s lesson.” </p><p>Jaden had to wrench his eyes away from the banquet in front of him to reply, “um, well, what can I say? He’s a great teacher, uh, really knows his stuff.” Why weren’t they eating yet? He was absolutely starving!</p><p>Sartorius nodded, humming thoughtfully. “Well, I was told by the prince here that you performed some very impressive summoning magic today.” </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it impressive, it was quite easy really.” He wanted food. Now. </p><p>“And that makes it all the more impressive!” Sartorius spread his arms once again, “I’m so very glad to have another powerful spirit mage in this castle, it’s been so long. Fate has done us an honour, bringing you and Anderson here.”</p><p>Jaden felt the sudden chill of somebody watching him and chanced a look at the prince. Sure enough, the dark haired boy was glowering at him, his dark eyes filled with anger and loathing. Jaden quickly averted his eyes, confused as to why the boy would be so angry with him. Even at the previously mentioned magic lesson, just when he thought he’d managed to befriend and impress the grouchy young man, he had suddenly clammed up, responding to any further questions in short, curt sentences. He had practically stormed out at the end of the session and Jaden had had no idea why. There had to be some reason why the prince was so resentful of him and he wanted to find out what it was. He glanced back to see that the prince’s stare had not left him. </p><p>Jaden snapped back to attention as Sartorius announced “well, we best not let our meal get cold. Please, do eat your fill.” </p><p>Well, he didn’t need to tell him twice. </p><p>Jaden dug in, both mindful of his manners and not caring at all as he dug into the delicious food. It was as heavenly as he had imagined and he couldn’t resist a moan of delight. “This is delicious, Your Majesty, thanks so much for inviting us!”</p><p>Sartorius chuckled, “I’m glad to hear it, Young Jaden.”</p><p>The rest of the dinner continued in mostly the same way, with Alexis and Jesse eventually  joining into the conversation; they asked about his journey to Academia, his childhood friendship with Jesse and more. Some jokes were shared and the atmosphere was marginally better than it had been at the beginning. Jaden noted with a frown that Chazz didn’t speak at all and barely poked at the tiny amount of food on his plate, his eyes staying firmly glued to the table as if trying to burn a hole in it. </p><p>By the time dessert arrived it seemed as if the pale boy had had enough. “My apologies, King Regent, I’m feeling rather tired, I’ll just return to my quarters now.” He attempted to stand up before Sartorius interrupted.</p><p>“Nonsense, we have guests with us, you will stay,”</p><p>“But - “</p><p>“As the royal prince you must - “</p><p>“I don’t care, I said I’m tired and I want to return to my quarters.” Chazz snapped, banging a fist on the table and challenging Sartorius with his glare.</p><p>“This is unacceptable behaviour, Prince Chazz. You disrespect me, our guests and your title.” Sartorius stood to his full height, his eyes and voice hardening in a way that had Jaden fearful for the prince, the King Regent seemed truly angry. </p><p>“Just you remember, Sartorius, that I won’t be Prince and you won’t be King for much longer. When that day comes then I’ll be the one who’ll be getting the respect he deserves.” Chazz growled, standing up to stare Sartorius right in the eyes, unafraid at all of what he’d just said. “I’m going to leave now and none of you in here can stop me. Understand?” </p><p>And with that, he stalked out of the dining hall, his back straight and his gait long, filled with a fake confidence that was betrayed by his shaking hands and wobbly knees. Jaden recognised the now familiar forms of the Prince’s spirit partners appearing at his shoulders, unable to hear what they were saying but assuming that they were attempting to comfort their master. His footsteps echoed into the distance, leaving the dining hall in a deeply uneasy silence. Sartorius said nothing, his eyes still fixed at the doors where the Prince had left through, an intense fury in his gaze. </p><p>Alexis reached out to grab Jaden’s hand from under the table, squeezing it gently and attempting a comforting smile. Jaden squeezed back but was unable to smile back, a heavy guilt growing in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he didn’t know why Chazz was so angry with him and surely he hadn’t done anything wrong, but to see the boy in such an emotional and unstable state left him rather shaken up.</p><p>Sartorius eventually sat back down, clearing his throat and saying, “Mage Anderson, Jaden, I do apologise for His Highness’ behaviour, I promise you I will speak to him about it and a suitable punishment will be - “</p><p>“ - that’s not necessary, Your Majesty.” Jaden found himself interrupting, “It’s most likely my fault His Highness was so angry today, I must have irritated him when I intruded on his magic lessons. I promise, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“You’re an honourable and honest boy, Jaden, I thank you for attempting to defend the young Prince, however I’m afraid behaviour such as the like he portrayed tonight is unacceptable. I require discipline of my young charges.” The grin Sartorius wore was far too satisfied for Jaden’s liking, too insincere, underhanded.</p><p>Jaden simply nodded numbly in return, filing it in the back of his mind to keep an eye out for the King Regent and the Prince alike. He didn’t know why, but his gut told him that something terrible was bound to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fire & Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! We have a chapter 3 babey! I had to rewrite this one a few times so I'm a teeny bit late on the update but I hope you guys like it, we're finally getting some of that fabled plot in there, how exciting! A massive thanks to those of you who have been giving kudos and commenting, I honestly didn't even expect anybody to read this (dead fandoms ftw) so any support is really and truly appreciated. Anyway, please enjoy! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was on fire.</p><p>Not in some metaphorical way, because at least in Jaden’s view it currently was.</p><p>He had just been sleeping soundly on the floor of Jesse’s room when he was awoken by several screeching voices, screaming at him to get up.</p><p>“Hey you! Rude boy! Commoner! You gotta help us!”</p><p>Jaden blearily opened his eyes, groaning loudly. “Wait, wha..? Who’s there?”</p><p>“We’re up here sleepyhead! Hurry up! Princey’s in trouble!”</p><p>That had Jaden up and alert, he blinked away his sleepiness, finally focusing his eyes on the three small shapes hovering above him. He quickly realised that they weren’t shapes at all but in fact spirits. “Did you just say the Prince is in trouble? Jesse - “</p><p>“ - already awake, Jaden.” Jesse said, clambering out of bed. “Ojamas! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“A fire! There’s a fire in Princey’s room and he won’t wake up! You gotta help him!” The three spirits were certifiably hysterical, tears and snot streaming down their faces. </p><p>Jaden took a quick look out the tower window and sure enough the blue spired tower was engulfed in smoke and flame, streams of it billowing out of the windows.</p><p>“Okay then, lead the way you three! Jesse, you go and call for help!” Jaden didn’t even bother putting his shoes on before following the spirits out of the door and down the stairs, his bare feet slapping on the stone floor. While he had no idea how to get around the castle himself, the three little spirits had no trouble navigating the halls. It didn’t take long for Jaden to arrive at a set of closed wooden doors pouring out smoke. </p><p>“Princey’s just in here! Please, you gotta save him!” the yellow spirit begged.</p><p>Jaden nodded determinedly before heaving in a big breath of fresh air and bursting through the doors. </p><p>The first thing Jaden felt was the heat, heat as if the world was burning.</p><p>Resisting the urge to release his breath, Jaden searched the room for the prince. His eyes watered as smoke filled his vision, all he could see were flames. Eventually, his eyes landed on a large bed at the farthest end of the room and he immediately ran towards it. Flames licked at his bare feet and skin and he hissed in pain, realising too late that he’d released his precious breath. The next breath he took was nothing but smoke, his lungs and throat screaming in pain. Jaden couldn’t understand how there could be this much smoke and fire, it seemed like everything in the room that could burn, was burning. </p><p>He somehow reached the bed, chest full of smoke and eyes stinging. In it lay Prince Chazz, motionless even as the sheets of his grand bed were starting to smoulder. His unconscious face showed no sign of awareness of the situation, completely relaxed in a way that made him look young, almost innocent. Jaden knew in his gut there was no point in trying to wake him up, choosing instead to simply pick him up and bundle him in his arms. While the prince may have been taller than him, he was also more slender, meaning Jaden had little problem doing so. The hardest part of this would be finding the door out again amongst all the smoke. </p><p>Jaden continued to blindly make his way through the smoke, his entire body both inside and out screaming in pain. Even through the jostling and roaring of the fire the Prince stayed soundly asleep, which in itself was worrying enough but Jaden had bigger problems to deal with at that moment. He released what was both a cough and yelp as a deafening cracking filled his ears and a large wooden beam fell from the ceiling and crashed onto the floor not a foot away from him. He stumbled backwards, almost toppling onto his backside. His heart hammered in his chest, his blood rushed through his ears, a surge of panic and desperation coursed through him. </p><p>He really, really, didn’t want to die.</p><p>He scrambled to find a new route to the door; most of it now blocked by the fallen, still burning debris, but even just staying standing was getting more and more difficult. His head spun, his eyes were in agony and his lungs were begging for oxygen. He took a step to the left, remembering that at least the door was in that direction and was hit by a great surging flame. This time, Jaden fell to the ground, still clutching onto the prince in his arms even as his hands twitched in pain from the fresh burns. </p><p>
  <em>Help, I need help!</em>
</p><p>A strange sesation grew in his chest; hot like the fire surrounding him and heavy, expanding till it was unbearable. He cried out in panic as his body lit up, his eyes instinctively shutting. He waited in dread, expecting searing pain but instead feeling...nothing. Not even the heat from the flames or the suffocating smoke. </p><p>Jaden chanced opening his eyes and almost didn’t believe what he saw. </p><p>There, stood in front of him and protecting him bodily from the flames was...a knight? He couldn’t really think of anything else it could be. Whoever it was was tall and powerful, encased in brilliant silver silver armour with red and blue accents and blades potruding from their forearms. They turned their head to look Jaden in the eyes, their own completely blue ones boring into him and without saying anything, urging him to get up.</p><p>It was a spirit, it had to be. Had he summoned it on a whim? He put aside any questions he had and quickly stood up, ensuring his hold on the prince was still secure. He still hadn’t woke up and a new fear seized Jaden that he was actually dead. No, even now Jaden could feel the prince’s body move with each soft breath he took, his sleep remaining uninterrupted.</p><p>Jaden returned his attention to the spirit knight whose very presence seemed to repel the flames and the heat and the smoke. The knight began to move, creating a safe path through the chaos. Jaden followed, stumbling along as the being guided him back to safety. </p><p>By some miracle Jaden heard a familiar sound. </p><p>
  <em>Kuri kuri! This way!</em>
</p><p>Never before had Jaden been so happy to hear his spirit partner’s call. </p><p>The spirit knight reached the door and gave Jaden a silent nod before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Winged Kuriboh floated by the door, humming and cooing for him to hurry up. With a renewed strength, Jaden hurried for the door, throwing himself bodily through it. Jesse was waiting outside along with Alexis and some other boys he didn’t recognise; a short one with glasses and a taller one with black hair. They each carried a bucket, presumably filled with water. Jaden had time to let out a short, celebratory whoop before promptly collapsing onto the stone floor, the prince tumbling along with him. </p><p>“Jaden! Quickly, close the door!” Jaden heard Jesse yell, his ears ringing and his vision nothing but fuzz. “Jaden, stay awake for me okay there’s more help coming!”</p><p>“Jesse,” Jaden croaked, “the prince, is he - “</p><p>“ - Chazz is alive Jaden! You saved him.” It was Alexis who spoke this time. </p><p>Jaden let out a deep sigh of relief before his vision completely blacked out.</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chazz woke up feeling absolutely invigorated but in a completely different place from where he had fallen asleep. Instead of his plush, lavish bed with its silk sheets and feather-down pillows, he lay atop a small, lumpy old cot with a scratchy blanket. He immediately sat up, throwing said blanket off in slight disgust and scanning the room.</p><p>Oh, he was in the infirmary. Why?</p><p>Turning his eyes to a cot sitting not too far from his own, Chazz saw a plume of familiar yet not-so familiar brown hair.</p><p>“Jaden?” He muttered, “what’s going on here?”</p><p>“Princey!” </p><p>Chazz yelped in surprise as all three Ojamas popped into existence, squealing excitedly in unison. </p><p>“Thank goodness you’re okay!”</p><p>“We thought you were a goner for sure, Princey!”</p><p>“That Jaden guy saved your life!”</p><p>Chazz faltered at that. “Wait, what? All of you stop talking at once, what happened? What do you mean this peasant saved my life?” He had lowered his voice to a frustrated hiss rather than his usual throaty shouts.</p><p>Yellow floated forward, tiny hands wringing nervously. “Ah, well you see, Princey, there was a fire. A really massive one. In your room! The bros and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t budge!”</p><p>Chazz froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. A fire? And he wouldn’t wake up? How was that even possible? “That’s impossible, how could I not have woken up to a literal fire?”</p><p>“We don’t know, Princey!” Yellow wailed in reply, “all the boys and I know is that you wouldn’t wake up at all, so we had to fly on over to the mage’s tower and ask for help. That Jaden kid ran over and pulled you out himself before the place completely burned down!” </p><p>Chazz’s gaze flickered back to the cot where the other boy lay. His face was covered in soot and ash but completely relaxed lay resting, the slow rise and fall of his chest creating a calming rhythm.<br/>“But why would he do all that for me? I thought he hated me.” Chazz muttered, almost not believing the Ojamas’ story.</p><p>“Well, he’s a good guy, Princey, and deserves quite a thank you when he wakes up.” Yellow said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in defiance.</p><p>Chazz turned pink. “O-of course! Who do you think I am?” He spluttered, tearing his gaze away from the unconscious boy. </p><p>Of course he would thank him for saving his life, Chazz may have been a bit rude, always grumpy and overall not the nicest person, but he wasn’t ungrateful! He got up and out the bed, realising that he was in nothing but his large white nightshirt and breeches, both of which were slightly singed at the edges. If what the Ojamas had said was true, then his entire room up in the blue tower was gone, burnt to a crisp along with all his clothes and belongings. A chill hit his bare legs and with a groan Chazz picked up the blanket he had haphazardly thrown off, wrapping it around himself. He had to find someone and figure what was going on, where was Sartorius? Perhaps he was investigating how the fire started? Or maybe he should speak to Anderson, try to figure out how it was possible to sleep through a fire. Some sort of magic, maybe?</p><p>Chazz’s thoughts were interrupted as he pulled open the door to the infirmary and almost walked into Anderson and Alexis, both of whom looked quite shocked to see him.</p><p>“Chazz!” Chazz stopped breathing for a second as Alexis threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “You’re awake! We were so worried.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, Lexi, I’m okay…”</p><p>“Your Highness, how are you feeling?” Anderson asked mildly, his eyes flicking back between the prince and Jaden still lying on the cot. Chazz couldn’t blame him for worrying about his friend.</p><p>“I’m…feeling fine,” Chazz answered honestly, “better even, from before I went to sleep. I don’t know how else to explain it...some sleep it must’ve been, huh?” He finished with a nervous chuckle as Anderson’s eyes narrowed, the mage was silent as he chewed his bottom lip in deep thought.</p><p>Alexis put a hand on Chazz’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out later, but first, why are you out of bed? Did you need anything?” This was the most attention Alexis had ever given him before but he didn’t have time to bask in it.</p><p>“No, Lexi it’s fine. I want to speak to Sartorius, do you know where he is?”</p><p>Alexis and Anderson shared a look that Chazz couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>“About that, the King Regent is out of the castle at the moment, he left this morning and said he’d be back in the evening.” Anderson explained, eyes softening slightly.</p><p>“Oh.” Chazz said, his shoulders dropping. “Okay. Um, I guess I’ll just, uh, go - “</p><p>“ - wait a second.”</p><p>All three of them in the doorway swung around to see Jaden awake and struggling to sit up. </p><p>“Jaden!” Anderson rushed over to help his friend, careful to avoid touching some particularly nasty looking burns on his arms. “How are you feeling? Can you breathe alright? Are you in pain?”</p><p>Even Anderson’s cat spirit appeared, yowling its worry. </p><p>Jaden chuckled lightly, wincing as he eventually got up. “Yeah, Jesse, I’m fine. Could be a bit better but hey I’m alive right?”</p><p>Anderson sighed with a soft smile. “Yeah, Jay, you are.”</p><p>Chazz stayed rooted in his spot as Alexis moved past him to join Anderson and Jaden. Well, he guessed she was done worrying over him now. He was quiet as the three continued speaking in hushed voices, unable to really think about anything aside from the cold of the floor on his bare feet and the growing lump in his throat. He had just managed to finally will his legs to carry him out of the room when once again Jaden called out to him. </p><p>“Your Highness! It’s good to see you awake.”</p><p>Chazz turned around and was almost taken aback by the sincerity in the boy’s voice and smile. He felt his face warming at the sight. “Uh, well, it’s all thanks to you I hear.” He cast his eyes down to the floor. </p><p>He felt a slight tug as Ojama Yellow reappeared. “C’mon, Princey, you know what you gotta say! ‘Thank you, Jaden, for saving my life!’”</p><p>Chazz turned an even deeper scarlet at being scolded like a child by his own spirit partner in front of all these people, but he knew what he had to do. He looked back up at Jaden, who was still smiling at him with those damned kind eyes. </p><p>“Um, I want to say...thank you, for saving my life, Jaden.” He eventually managed to say, keeping his gaze on the other boy. “And...I’m sorry for being so rude the other day. It wasn’t very princely of me.”</p><p>With that, Ojama Black and Green also reappeared, not quite believing what they’d just heard.</p><p>“Did the Princey just say sorry? I can’t believe it!”</p><p>“He really is growing up, isn’t he?”</p><p>With the moment now ended, Chazz swatted them away in embarrassment. “Shut it, you three! That's the first and last time you’ll ever see me do it so don’t get your hopes up!”</p><p>The three spirits merely laughed as they disappeared into puffs of smoke.</p><p>“Your partners sure are lively, huh? I’d love to meet them properly some time!” Jaden laughed from over on his cot.</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want that.” Chazz rolled his eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “They’ll talk your ears off.”</p><p>“Well, one of you has to. What are you still doing by the door? Come sit with us!” </p><p>Chazz almost made up some excuse to leave, something about how he needed to get new clothes made or something similar, but he found that under the gaze of the boy who’d saved his life, he didn’t want to. Instead, he nodded stiffly and padded his way over, sitting down on the cot he had woken up in with huddled knees wrapped in his blanket. Jaden continued to smile at him even as Anderson and Alexis resumed their previous discussion. Chazz couldn’t quite focus enough to truly comprehend what they were saying but he could understand something about dark magic and spirits and a possible deep sleep draught -</p><p>“Wait.” Chazz interrupted in alarm, “are you suggesting that I was drugged? That somebody put me into that sleep?”</p><p>Anderson looked uncomfortable. “It’s a possibility, Your Highness, either that or a deep sleep spell but we can’t think of anyone in the castle who is both powerful enough to cast one and would want to cast one in the first place. A sleeping draught is easier to make and it is possible for a non-magic user to make one.” </p><p>Chazz merely blinked. “So this means…”</p><p>Alexis’ eyes had hardened in a way Chazz rarely ever saw. “This means that we have a traitor in the castle and last night they tried to kill you, Chazz.”</p><p>Shock tore through Chazz’s body, blurred and frenzied images of bloodstained robes and agonised screams filled his head. No, no, it couldn’t be. But, why? Why would somebody do that?</p><p>“Hey now, let’s not go scaring him like that.”</p><p>Chazz’s eyes snapped up to meet a pair of warm brown ones. Jaden stood in front of him, slightly bent down with his face and smile distractingly close. Since when had he been this close?</p><p>Chazz scooted backwards instinctively, muttering “I don’t get scared, I’m the Royal Prince.”</p><p>“Oh of course, sorry Your Highness that was my mistake.” Jaden replied, his voice thinly laced with sarcasm that Chazz couldn’t really bring himself to be mad at. </p><p>“Yes, exactly.” He said, forcing away the smile that tugged at his lips. No, this commoner - despite having saved his life - was insufferable and a show-off and annoy9ing and many other things Chazz hated.</p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held out the other, saying “I know we got off on the wrong foot, Your Highness, but I really don’t mean to be rude to you or anything. So...truce?”</p><p>Chazz stared in shock at the proferred hand, by all accounts he should say no. He was a prince, he didn’t <em>do</em> truces, he was simply given the respect he deserved. But, Jaden had saved his life, risked his own to pull Chazz out from the flames. The least he could do was -</p><p>“ - What a wonderful idea, Young Jaden, our Prince could truly learn a thing or two from you about negotiation and peacekeeping.” </p><p>Sartorius’ smooth voice lilted in from the open doorway, making all four of them jump in surprise. They turned in surpise at his appearance, Chazz himself unsure whether or not he was relieved to see the man. It looked as if last night he had finally crossed the line and truly angered the King Regent. Chazz eyed Sartorius’ expression, frustration and apprehension filling him at the realisation that he still didn’t know hot to read the man and also that said man’s eyes were firmly glued to the commoner standing in front of him. Even after Chazz had almost died the man still had his attention entirely on Jaden.</p><p>“Well I didn’t really mean it in that way - “ Jaden started.</p><p>“ - King Regent, I was under the impression that you wouldn’t be returning until this evening, what brings you back here so early?” Jesse quickly intercepted his friend who wore an uncomfortable frown on his face. </p><p>“Well, Mage Anderson, I simply changed my mind. I do believe that ensuring the safety of our precious Prince would be my top priority at this time.” It was only then did Sartorius deign to glance Chazz’s way, his smile soft in the way it was when he was praising or pleased with the prince. Chazz was ashamed to find that any anger or jealousy he may have had towards Jaden disappeared in that moment, having finally gotten Sartorius’ attention back. Christ, he was still such a child. </p><p>“Your Highness, it brings me great joy to see you safe. Rest assured that I will be doing everything in my power to discover the cause of that accursed fire.” The King Regent strode into the room and placed a hand on Chazz’s shoulder, whether or not he felt the young man tense under his touch remained unknown as he continued on to pull him into a tight hug. The prince stiffened completely at the unprecedented action, his breathing stopping completely until Sartorius finally let go. Chazz could have cried, never having received so much genuine affection and concern before in his life, let alone one morning.</p><p>“Young Jaden, we owe you a great debt for saving our Prince’s life. What could we possibly do to repay you?” Sartorius asked the brown-haired boy.</p><p>Jaden chuckled lightly, “aha, well really it was nothing, any decent person would have done it, don’t worry about any repayment!” </p><p>“Nonsense, surely there must be something…” Sartorius’ glanced down at Chazz and his eyes suddenly lit up as he thought of an idea, Chazz didn’t know what it was but he already knew he probably wouldn’t like it.</p><p>“...I know! I’m sure an important role in the castle would please you! It would include your very own quarters here in the castle, generous wages, and more chances for you to improve upon your magic with Mage Anderson.”</p><p>Jaden gaped at that, obviously not having expected to hear that. “A role? Like...a job?”</p><p>“Yes! A very important job that has regrettably gone unfilfilled for a long time, now obviously a very big mistake on our part.” </p><p>Chazz couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Was Sartorius seriously offering this boy a job? Here in the castle? Surely there were other ways to thank somebody for saving the life of the royal prince, a knighthood, maybe, or even a small fortune. Surely there was no way Jaden was stupid enough to accept such a preposterous -</p><p>“ - Sure, I guess! Saves me from having to look for one in town.”</p><p>Of course Jaden would. </p><p>“What’s the job anyway?” Jaden had a big stupid grin on his face. Actually, every grin or smile or expression he wore on his face was stupid, because he was stupid. Who in their right mind would agree to an offer like that? Chazz never would have, not in his life. Of course, he was also the royal Prince so he’d never have to deal with a decision like that ever in his life, but he liked to think that in the commoner’s place he would’ve made the smarter choice and declined. </p><p>Sartorius was immensely pleased. </p><p>“Why, Jaden, you now have the very important job of being the Royal Prince’s personal manservant!”</p><p>Chazz sat for a moment, completely dumb-founded and trying to process exactly what he’d just heard. First, there was nothing but silence; then, he started screaming. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys now get why I have this fic tagged as a 'Merlin AU' lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Learning Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! Sorry for the wait, I got kinda stuck writing this chapter but I got through it so here we are! We're finally getting some relationship development this round so hooray! I'll try to update p regularly (I'm very determined to finish this fic) but life gets hectic and school starts up again soon so I can't really promise anything, whoops. Anyway...enjoy the chapter! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chazz had experienced many tragedies in his life, the death of his father, the subsequent deaths of his brothers, the continued rejection of his affections by Alexis; but none of those could compare to the tragedy he was facing now. </p><p>Jaden Yuki was now his official personal manservant.</p><p>Sartorius worked in mysterious ways, Chazz knew that, but this had to be the most mysterious (or enraging). How could Chazz be expected to trust this commoner whom he’d only met a few days before and didn’t even know the last name of until he’d been told it a few minutes ago? </p><p>“This entire thing is a joke.” Chazz huffed as he stomped through the halls of the castle, he could hear the lazy footsteps of a certain commoner behind him. “You don’t need to follow me around all the time, you know, only when I summon you.”</p><p>“But I want to.” Jaden replied.</p><p>Chazz whirled around to scowl at him, “why would you want to follow me around? Actually, a better question, why would you agree to such a farce of a ‘reward’?”</p><p>“A ‘farce’?”</p><p>“Nonsense! A joke! Why would you agree to such a stupid offer?”</p><p>“Because...you kind of look like you need a friend.” </p><p>The complete lack of mockery or scorn in the brown-haired boy’s face had Chazz at a stand-still, his blood rushing in his ears and chest tightening with...something he couldn’t quite understand. “A...friend? What are you talking about? A servant isn’t a friend, they’re a servant, they serve. Besides, I have plenty of friends! I’m the royal prince!” </p><p>Jaden cocked an eyebrow at him, his entire demeanour still too serious and honest for Chazz’s comfort. “It sure didn’t seem like it to me, nobody even came to visit you in the infirmary the whole time you were there except for Alexis and Jesse.”</p><p>Chazz’s mouth snapped shut, he didn’t want to admit it but the boy was right, though he was tempted to point out that the only reason Alexis and Anderson had even showed up was for Jaden and Jaden alone. They didn’t care about Chazz. Nowadays it seemed like nobody did.</p><p>“Well then, so what? What does it matter? I’m going to be King!” He snarled, hands clenching to stop his anger and frustration from bursting. “I don’t need friends, and I certainly don’t need you.”</p><p>He didn’t look back after spinning around and marching away, hoping his harsh words were enough to deter the usually determined boy. The tight, heavy feeling in his chest didn’t leave even as he entered his temporary new quarters (because he refused to continue sleeping in the infirmary), slammed the door shut and flopped face first onto his (not as nice as his old one) bed. He felt like a brat, like a child who was throwing a tantrum because the other kids were making fun of him. Damn that Jaden. That Jaden who had strolled into his kingdom, into his castle and turned everything on its head. What made people like him so much anyway? He was a commoner, and dumb to boot with sub-par spiritual abilities and a pathetic spirit partner. For his childish demeanour to attract the attention of Alexis and Sartorius alike had Chazz utterly confused. </p><p>And yet. </p><p>Why did he feel guilty for thinking all those things? </p><p>“Because you’re the one who’s being a jerk.” He answered aloud, releasing a loud, muffled groan into his pillow. “He was just trying to be nice and you had to go ahead and be a complete - aagh!” </p><p>He was glad that nobody was here to witness this extreme show of patheticness. </p><p>“Oh Princey, don’t get so upset about it!”</p><p>Well, almost nobody.</p><p>Chazz didn’t bother to look up, already sure that all three spirits had taken it upon themselves to come out and ‘comfort’ him. Most days he would have already sent them packing with a mean comment and a flail of his arms, but today their presence wasn’t so unwanted. He’d rather talk to a spirit than talk to himself, he wasn’t <em>that</em> lonely. </p><p>“How am I supposed to react then? I’ve never had to deal with such an annoying person before! And also in case you’ve forgotten, somebody tried to assassinate me not even a week ago!” Chazz all but shrieked, hoping the pillows and walls would do enough to stop people outside from hearing his rant. “Sartorius is acting all weird -- weirder than usual, I mean -- about everything and I don’t even know what’s happening with my coronation which is literally less than a month away! I am not having a very good time right now!” </p><p>There was a long silence before Ojama Yellow finally spoke. “Jeez, Princey, things sure aren’t going your way are they?” </p><p>“Aargh!” </p><p>Chazz yelped in shock as a burst of electricity exploded from his body, the sparks bouncing off the stone walls and eventually sputtering off. To his relief, nothing caught aflame. He couldn’t even imagine what he would do if a second fire happened and he himself had caused it in a fit of childish rage and embarrassment. </p><p>“Woah there, Princey! That’s pretty dangerous!” Ojama Yellow lectured, having finished cowering by Chazz’s head along with his brothers. “But it does look like you’re pretty fired up about it!” </p><p>“That obvious, huh?” Chazz growled, crossing his arms instinctively across his chest. “The nerve of him! To insinuate that I don’t have any friends, I have plenty of friends! Right?”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence that spoke volumes.</p><p>“...right?”</p><p>Still no reply.</p><p>“Aaaargh!”</p><p>“We hate to say it, Princeton, but that Jaden kid’s kinda right about that at least.” Ojama Green said, “having us around doesn’t exactly count, most other people can’t even see us!”</p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p>No matter how much Chazz didn’t want to admit it, they were right; both the Ojama brothers and Jaden (that hurt to admit). There may have been the other noble men’s sons and lords who were acquainted with him, but none of them were his <em>friends</em>. They tolerated him and he tolerated them, out of necessity. The only other human person he could consider a friend was Alexis, but even in her case an arranged marriage and forced childhood interaction didn’t mean friendship. He didn’t like her all that much! At least, not enough to actually want to marry her. </p><p>“What is wrong with me?” He squeaked, burrowing his head under the cushion to scream into the mattress.</p><p>“Is this what humans call a mid-life crisis?” Ojama Black watched on with concern. </p><p>“Don’t be silly, he’s not even a grown man yet, how could it be a mid-life crisis? No, this is what humans call an existential crisis.” Green piped in.</p><p>“No, Boys!” Yellow boldly interrupted. “I think I know what this is! Princey here...has a crush!”</p><p>Two tiny gasps. “On who?”</p><p>“On Jaden!”</p><p>If looks could kill, the Ojamas would no longer exist, and If humans could die from sheer shock and embarrassment, then Chazz would’ve started digging his own grave then and there.</p><p>“He does?” Green and Black couldn’t quite believe their ears.</p><p>“No, I don’t!” Chazz’s voice cracked from the sheer intensity of his shout. “I absolutely do not have a crush on Jaden Yuki!”</p><p>How could he? <em>Why</em> would he? He was a boy and a commoner. A boy commoner! It was simply impossible, despite his kind and genuine smile, his good heart, soft brown eyes, and fluffy hair and -</p><p>No! This could not be happening! Of course Chazz didn’t have a crush on him! It was simply a side effect of experiencing a traumatic event, that had to be it. Chazz had very nearly died and was simply grateful to Jaden for having saved him, for having bravely entered his (private!) quarters while they were ablaze and plucked him out from his bed wearing nothing but his nightclothes and then carrying him in his arms -</p><p>“You’re as red as a tomato, Princey!”</p><p>“Shut up!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaden was on a mission. A mission to prove that he could make a half-decent manservant to the Prince. Step one of completing this mission? Finding out exactly what it was a manservant was supposed to do. Luckily for him, Alexis had been more than happy to lend him her own personal servant for the day to teach him the ropes. The boy’s name was Syrus and Jaden recognised him as the boy with glasses who had been with Alexis and Jesse outside of Chazz’s room during the fire. Now that his eyes weren’t filled with smoke, Jaden could properly see just how young and shrimpy he was.</p><p>“I’m counting on you to show me the ropes, Syrus!” Jaden gave the nervous looking boy a pat on the back, but his efforts at friendliness only succeeded in making him even more nervous. </p><p>“M - me? I don’t know if I’m really the person you want - ”</p><p>“ - oh, come on! You have to believe in yourself more, Syrus! I mean, you are Lady Alexis’ most esteemed servant, so that’s gotta count for something!”</p><p>This seemed to please the boy somewhat and he gave Jaden a small smile. “Ah, well in that case...I guess we should start in the kitchens then.” </p><p>“Alrighty, well lead the way!” </p><p>Syrus guided him through a maze of hallways and stairs that Jaden couldn’t even dream of memorising, if he was even bothered to try. Soon enough, Jaden’s nose picked up a delicious smell from further down a hallway. His mouth watered in excitement, breakfast always was his favourite meal of the day.</p><p>Syrus overtook him to pop his head into the doorway and loudly say, “Dorothy, Chumley! It smells great in here!” </p><p>Jaden followed suit to see two people bustling around a very large and well-stocked kitchen. An older woman with dark hair pulled into a single braid was hard at work over a big, black pot over an open fire. Across from her, a younger boy closer to Jaden’s age was working through a mountain of vegetables, his knife almost flashing at the speed of his chopping. It was the woman -- Dorothy -- who spoke up, smiling widely at Syrus.</p><p>“Thank you, Syrus! It’s wonderful to see you this morning, were you here to pick up Lady Alexis’ breakfast?”</p><p>Syrus nodded. “Yep! And...also the Prince’s too.” He glanced over at Jaden, urging him forward with his eyes. </p><p>“Oh!” Jaden snapped back to attention, wrenching his eyes away from the different foods and ingredients littered around the tabletops. “Yes, hi! Starting today I’m Prince Chazz’s manservant.”</p><p>“A manservant? To the Prince? Well, I never thought I’d see the day!” Dorothy grinned, leaving her station at the large pot to come up and give Jaden a big hug. “Now, this Highness might come across as a brat but I’ve known him since before he could even talk! He’s a sweet boy, really, no matter how much he tries to hide it. You better take good care of him, Young Man.” </p><p>Jaden couldn’t help the light blush that appeared on his face, he looked over at Syrus who simply shrugged back at him helplessly. “Um, yes of course, I will. What does the Prince usually have for breakfast?” Jaden blurted. </p><p>The question finally made Dorothy step back. She and Chumley shared a small look before she replied, “well, to be honest, the Prince usually comes down himself and chooses whatever he wants...he doesn’t normally eat all that much, no matter how much I tell him he’s practically skin and bones.” </p><p>“Oh.” Jaden had noticed that even at the (disaster of a) dinner he’d attended, the Prince had bare touched his food. At first, he’d chalked it up to the Prince’s moodiness but now…</p><p>“Something light, then.” Jaden said. “Maybe some fruit? He got a little bit angry at me today so I can bring some to him as a peace-offering.”</p><p>Dorothy beamed at him, “that’s a wonderful idea...I’m sorry what was your name? I’m afraid I don’t know.”</p><p>“Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya!”</p><p>“Well, Jaden Yuki, I’ll get right to it then.”</p><p>In the manner of a few minutes, Jaden and Syrus were walking back up the stairs leading to the kitchen, each carrying a tray of food. Syrus’ tray contained a bowl of still-steaming oatmeal with a selection of fruits and a small pot of honey. Jaden’s carried its own assortment of fruits that had been meticulously cut by Dorothy herself. Slices of apple, banana, strawberries and more had Jaden thinking of a hot summer’s day. Back when it was just him and Jesse playing in the fields and forests of their home village; playing knights and heroes, meeting their spirit partners, Jesse healing a cut he’d received falling out of a tree. How things had changed since then. Now he’d met so many new people, each one strange and charming in their own way. They were all nice, he was sure, but his gut told him to keep an eye out on the Prince, on Chazz. He couldn’t really explain why. It could’ve been that he was so happy to meet another person like him and Jesse, a person who could see spirits and use magic (thunder and chaos magic, how cool was that?) Of course, it also could’ve been that he felt sorry for the other boy. As rude and arrogant as he put himself out to be, Jaden could see that he really was just a lonely kid. A lonely kid that was soon to be crowned king. </p><p>“Hey, Jaden, are you listening to me? This is the Prince’s new room.” </p><p>Syrus had led him to a new part of the castle he’d never been to before and had stopped in front of a closed wooden door. “Well, this is it, just give it a knock and give the Prince his food.” </p><p>Jaden performed an approximation of a knock before pushing the door open and bounding inside. The new room was a lot smaller than the Prince’s old quarters but still grander than anything Jaden had ever been in.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing in here?!”</p><p>Jaden spotted Chazz sprawled on the massive bed on the far side of the room, his face red and hair mussed as if he’d been rolling around in the soft sheets. His expression was one of sheer rage. Jaden thought it kind of adorable. </p><p>“I brought you some breakfast!” Jaden grinned, he ignored the Prince’s confused and angered spluttering to stride further into the room and place the tray down on top of a small wooden table. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Your Highness.”</p><p>Jaden’s explanation did nothing to alleviate the Prince’s anger.</p><p>“Get out! I didn’t ask for any food! And would it kill you to knock before you barge into someone’s room like that?”</p><p>Jaden merely laughed with a shake of his head. “Sorry ‘bout that! Guess I got excited. Well, in any case I’ll go now but I’ll be back for the tray and plate so eat up while you can!”</p><p>Before Chazz could unleash another insult or two, Jaden had already left the room. </p><p>Syrus was (thankfully) still waiting outside, his eyes and mouth open wide in shock. “H-how? Did you just..?”</p><p>“Where to next, Syrus buddy?”</p><p>“Uh, um, well I’ve got to deliver Lady Alexis’ breakfast but afterwards I can show you to the laundry room.”</p><p>“All right, well then lead the way.”</p><p>Alexis’ room was located nearby, luckily. Syrus knocked loudly and waited for a voice to call out “come in!” before entering. Inside the room, Alexis sat at a table with a worn-out book in her hands. She looked up at the two boys and waved them over with a smile. Syrus gently laid the tray on the table.</p><p>“Thank you, Syrus. Jaden, how is everything going?” </p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “It’s going alright! Syrus is a great teacher so far.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear! Well, I hope Chazz isn’t being too much trouble for you...there’s a reason why he hasn’t had a manservant for so long.”</p><p>“Nah! Once you get past all the Prince stuff and mean names, he’s actually a nice guy!”</p><p>Alexis chuckled, “I’m not too sure about that myself but in any case, I’m glad for you.” She turned to Syrus, “where were you taking Jaden to next?”</p><p>“We were going to head down to the laundry next, My Lady.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Afterwards, you should head up to Professor Crowler’s study, I believe he has some work for Chazz to catch up on and Sartorius wants him up to date on his studies before his coronation.”</p><p>“Right, will do, My Lady.” </p><p>Jaden blinked. “Wait, when’s the coronation?”</p><p>“In about three weeks’ time, when Chazz has his birthday and finally becomes of age.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s pretty soon isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’d say so, yes.”</p><p>“Hmmm...well we’d better get going then, thank you so much for your help, Alexis!”</p><p>Syrus scrambled to keep up as he walked out. </p><p>“Alright then, Syrus, lead the way.”</p><p>Syrus sighed but did so anyway. One trip to the laundry room later, each boy carried a basket of freshly cleaned and pressed clothes as they made their way up to what Syrus had called the ‘Tower of Ra’, Jaden noted it in his head as ‘the yellow one’. At the top of the tower was another room, similar to Jesse’s in that it was filled with all sorts of books and scrolls and parchment. Inside sat two people, sitting at separate desks and hunched over their own work. Syrus nervously cleaned his throat to get their attention. The taller figure snapped their head up, their strangely styled blonde hair (how could somebody’s hair be both long and short?) swinging. </p><p>They frowned in annoyance at being interrupted from their work. “And what are you doing here?”</p><p>Syrus quaked in fear from next to Jaden. “Uh, um, well you see - ”</p><p>“ - we’re here to pick up the Prince’s work! Lady Alexis told us we were to deliver it to him for him to complete.” Jaden piped up.</p><p>The person’s (Jaden was having some trouble figuring out if they were a man or a woman) mood seemed to switch entirely, a wide smile appearing on their face. “Oh! Lady Alexis, what a wonderful student of mine indeed, so smart, so diligent! Let me search my office for a moment.” They sprung up and entered another separate room. Neither their voice nor their brightly ruffled clothes helped Jaden in the slightest. That left just Syrus, Jaden and the other person -- a dark haired boy with a wide build -- in the silent room. It took another moment for the boy to wrench himself away from his work and notice them.</p><p>“Oh! Hello, Syrus and...friend, what brings you up here?”</p><p>“Hello Bastion, we’re just here to pick up the Prince’s work. This is Jaden, his new manservant.” Syrus gestured towards Jaden.</p><p>The boy, Bastion, stood up to offer his hand to him. “Ah yes, the brave hero who saved him from the fire. I’m glad to finally meet you , I’m Bastion. I’m a scholar here at the castle, working with Professor Crowler.”</p><p>“Oh!” Jaden took his hand, “you were there that night, outside the room. Sorry I didn’t really get to talk much.”</p><p>That had the boy laughing. “Oh no, it’s completely understandable. I’m glad both you and the Prince are recovered -- ”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Crowler bounding back into the room, a stack of books and parchment in their long, gangly arms. “Well, here you go then. All the work our Prince has to catch up on, do say hello to him for me will you?” Crowler unceremoniously dumped the stack on top of the basket of clothes already in Jaden’s hands. “Now, shoo! Bastion and I have some very important work to do!”</p><p>Bastion gave Jaden and Syrus an apologetic wince as they quickly left. Syrus couldn’t leave any faster, even if he wanted to. </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were scared of Professor Crowler!” Jaden teased. </p><p>Syrus pouted at him, “If you knew better you’d be scared of him too!” </p><p>Jaden just laughed in reply. Once they were back outside the Prince’s room, Jaden turned to Syrus. “I should probably be fine on my own for now, you go back and help out Alexis.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Syrus balked.</p><p>“Yeah! Thanks so much for your help today.” Jaden nodded, “if I ever need any help or have any questions I’ll make sure to come straight to you.”</p><p>Syrus gave a pleased grin before turning and walking back towards Alexis’ room. “Good luck, Jaden!”</p><p>Jaden smiled softly and watched him leave, once the boy was out of sight he took a deep breath and turned to the door in front of him. He set down the basket and, taking a page from Syrus’ book, knocked loudly on the door. </p><p>“Get lost!” The Prince shouted from inside.</p><p>“I’m coming in!” </p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>Jaden ignored the shout and opened the door, propping it open with his foot as he picked the basket back up. Chazz glared at him from his seat at the table, a strawberry slice delicately held between his fingers. A quick peek at the plate revealed he’d eaten quite a bit of the assortment in Jaden’s absence. Good, that was a start.</p><p>“I told you not to come in!” The (seemingly always) angry Prince snapped at him. </p><p>“Sorry,” Jaden grinned, “I didn’t hear ya.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar.” Chazz huffed, standing up from the table and waiting awkwardly as Jaden placed the basket and books onto the table. “What’s all that anyway?”</p><p>“Um...clothes and work from Professor Crowler.” Jaden replied plainly, trying not to laugh at the other boy’s disgusted reaction. </p><p>“Ugh, work? Why?” He whined, drawing out the last word and stomping over to pick up a sheet of parchment like it was an animal corpse or something similar. “I don’t know why Crowler even bothers...I already know all this stuff.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t, why don’t you teach me?” Jaden squinted down at the writing, registering that it was about the history of the kingdom or whatever. </p><p>“And why would I want to do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it might be fun!” </p><p>“I’m sure it would.” Chazz scoffed, in the same tone that somebody would use to call another person an idiot. He then looked at Jaden with a strange expression, as if he wanted to say more. Eventually, he set the parchment back down and with a haughty sigh, started walking for the door. </p><p>“Are you going somewhere?” Jaden asked.</p><p>“Yes, away from you.” Chazz waved a hand nonchalantly, as if he was batting away a pesky fly. “When I get back I expect my room to be thoroughly cleaned, got that?” </p><p>Jaden didn’t even get the chance to reply before the Prince had slammed the door shut, leaving him alone and with no idea what to do next. At that moment, Winged Kuriboh decided to make their first appearance of the day.</p><p><em>Ask Syrus?</em> They hummed. </p><p>“Yep, that sounds like a good idea buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Small Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody! So sorry for taking so long with this update, I've been pretty busy with uni and assignments and other stuff so I didn't really get to work on this chapter as much as I wanted to. If it's any consolation, this chapter is a doozy and contains some more of that fabled plot we're all excited to see! I hope you guys enjoy it! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, someway, they had managed to fall into something that vaguely resembled a routine. Chazz didn’t know how really, by all accounts their interactions were mostly the same, consisting mainly of light teasing (from Jaden’s end) and petty insults (from Chazz’s). It was a mystery to all in the castle how they were both functioning just fine, except, of course, to Sartorius, who Chazz was still frustrated with. His advisor’s coy and mysterious demeanour didn’t usually bother him, he actually found himself happy that Sartorius most of the time left him to his own Princely devices. However, in times such as these, Chazz would be grateful for even a hint about what the man was thinking; about the (still unsolved) fire, about his upcoming coronation, and about Jaden. After his outburst at dinner and then the subsequent fire, Chazz had been paranoid that all his plans for the future had been ruined and Sartorius’ opinion of him tarnished. At the very least, it came as a pleasant surprise when their regular evening tea sessions resumed, not pleasant in that he enjoyed them -- there wasn’t very much he truly enjoyed at all -- but pleasant in the way that he knew he was no longer in trouble. At least, not with Sartorius. Jaden Yuki was an entirely different story.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry!”</p><p>Chazz swore he could feel his eye twitch as he watched his (at this point, barely new) manservant spill an entire pitcher of water onto the floor and then proceed to use the freshly washed bed sheets he’d just picked up to mop it up. Having already woken up grumpy and tired, Chazz chose to maintain the sliver of composure he had left and not say a word. It wouldn’t be of any use anyway, no matter how much he berated him, Jaden stayed about as clueless as ever. </p><p>“Woah there, Chazz you’re sparking again!” Jaden marvelled at him from the floor, the mess he’d made seemingly forgotten in the midst of his wide-eyed staring. The casualness with which he addressed him had Chazz ‘sparking’ even more and he finally noticed the small crackles of electricity dancing on his body. </p><p>“Gotta say, that never gets old! I wish I could use thunder magic.”</p><p>Chazz turned away from him, his entire body tensing as he attempted to restrain and control his rampant magic. Ever since Jaden had entered his life, things had suddenly gone out of his control, especially his magic. Even a small spike in his emotions often resulted in wayward sparks; whether it be anger, annoyance, or even (rarely) happiness. He had no idea why.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah well keep dreaming.” Chazz grunted, pointedly not looking at him. “A person like you could never even dream of being able to conjure lightning, least of all control it.” </p><p>“Hmmm well now that you’ve said that, it does beg the question: why is it called ‘thunder magic’ if you're actually just conjuring lightning? Thunder is just the sound that comes with lightning, right? Not the actual lightning itself.” Jaden had his hand stroking his chin as if he were a philosopher debating the meaning of existence and not some clueless commoner making some stupid argument about something he obviously knew nothing about. </p><p>Chazz opened his mouth for a nasty retort but found that he couldn’t actually think of anything. Of course now the other boy had something semi-smart to say. Jaden chuckled at his silence, taking it as a sign of his victory. </p><p>“Whatever.” Chazz grumbled eventually. </p><p>Jaden stood up, seemingly satisfied that he’d cleaned up enough of the spill. “So what’s your plan for the day?” He looked at the dark haired boy expectantly, “any Princely duties to attend to?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chazz drawled. </p><p>“Yeah, I would actually.” Jaden blinked, seemingly unaffected by his sarcasm. For somebody who was so insistent on being his manservant, the commoner sure didn’t act like one. It seemed he thought that to be his manservant also meant that he was Chazz’s new best friend or something.</p><p>“I was being sarcastic!” Chazz snapped with a roll of his eyes, “and besides, it’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, Princey, don’t be like that!”</p><p>This time, Chazz was sure his eye had twitched. “What did you just call me?”</p><p>Jaden only laughed in response, the insufferable little –</p><p>“Princey! I heard your spirit partners call you it and thought it was cute!”</p><p>Chazz felt his face heat up, “I am not cute!” he spluttered.</p><p>“I didn’t say <em>you</em> were cute, Princey, I said the nickname was cute.” Jaden teased.</p><p>“Shut up! Don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Aww why do you have to be such a grouch all the time?” Jaden pouted.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?”</p><p>“Hey, I asked you a question first, and you never did answer it.” Jaden remained unaffected by his harsh words, which only served to annoy Chazz even more. How was it possible for somebody to be so stubborn and thick headed but also so lively and mildly clever? Chazz had learned by now that it wasn’t that Jaden didn’t understand his sarcasm or meanness, he just didn’t care. No matter what Chazz threw at him, the other boy simply laughed it off or threw a light jibe back for fun. Were it anybody else but Jaden, Chazz might have been offended, but instead he was just...confused. And annoyed. </p><p>Mostly annoyed. </p><p>“If you must know,” Chazz found himself sighing despite everything, “Sartorius has a painter coming into the castle today to paint my portrait for my coronation.” </p><p>That seemed to excite Jaden a lot. “A portrait? Sounds cool! Can I get one done of me, too?”</p><p>“Of course not!” </p><p>“Aw, why not?”</p><p>Chazz’s body stiffened in indignation, his nose instinctively turning up at the brown haired boy. “Only important people get portraits done, like royalty or noblemen. Not servants.”</p><p>“Hmmm, well wasn’t it little ole’ unimportant me that saved your life?” Jaden retorted, but as always, there was no malice in it.</p><p>“What? W-well yes, b-but…” Chazz squawked, as flustered as he always got whenever somebody reminded him that yes, he did indeed owe Jaden Yuki his life and therefore should probably be a little more grateful (and less mean) to him. </p><p>“Nah! Don’t worry, I’m just teasing ya, Princey!” Jaden flicked his hand and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, his face still never showing an ounce of negativity. </p><p>“Oh.” Chazz blinked, wondering how the other could so easily rile him up with just his words and demeanour. “Wait, I told you to stop calling me that!”</p><p>“Hmm…” Jaden seemed to seriously consider the idea before smirking up at him. “Nah, Princey suits you just fine.”</p><p>Not for the first time in his life, Chazz cursed his deathly pale skin for so easily betraying his emotions. He was sure by now that his face was flushed bright red from frustration, annoyance and...something else he didn’t quite want to think about too much.</p><p>“That’s an order from your Prince.” He managed to say through gritted teeth, knowing that a statement like that would never deter Jaden anyway. </p><p>He was right, of course.</p><p>“Okay,” Jaden replied in a sing-song voice, “whatever you say, Princey.”</p><p>“I’ll have you thrown into the dungeons, I swear it!”</p><p>“No you won’t, Princey.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Prince Chazz very busy getting his portrait painted, Jaden had most of the day free to do whatever he pleased. Naturally, he set off to find Jesse and see if he was up to anything exciting. He made the journey up to the Mage’s Tower to see that Alexis was already there, discussing something with Jesse over a cup of tea and several pieces of parchment. From the looks on their faces, it wasn’t about anything fun. </p><p>“Heya, you two! What’s up?” Jaden called out as he entered the room.</p><p>“Oh, Jaden! What are you doing here?” Jesse smiled at him but even Jaden could see his brow creased in worry. “Did the Prince send you?”</p><p>“Nope! He’s busy today so I’ve got some free time, so I thought I’d come up and say hello.”</p><p>“Oh that’s right,” Alexis said with a quick shake of her head, “Chazz is getting his portrait done today. Well that’s good, something to keep him busy while we…” her gaze flitted over to Jesse as her voice trailed off.</p><p>“While you what? Was there something wrong?” Jaden wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of all this secrecy, especially it seemed like it had something to do with the person he was supposed to be serving. </p><p>Jesse and Alexis exchanged a silent conversation before Jesse released a deep, tired sigh. “Alright, close the door behind you, we’ll tell what’s been happening.”</p><p>Jaden did as he was told and then pulled out a chair to sit on, watching the two in front of him expectantly.</p><p>“Okay,” Jesse began, “basically, Sartorius has put me in charge of investigating the cause of the fire and the Prince’s strange sleep. Alexis here offered me her help but so far, we haven’t really been able to find out much. We can only really conclude that both the fire and the sleep were purposefully started, most likely by magic.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Jaden tried to absorb this information, he understood it mostly, that the fire and Chazz’s eerily death-like sleep were done by magic. But what he couldn’t understand was why somebody would do something like that. Sure, Chazz wasn’t exactly the nicest guy – in fact, the Prince was a downright bully at times – but surely that wasn’t enough to warrant an attempted murder, right?  </p><p>He looked back up at Jesse and Alexis, his lips set into a thin line. “So, what are we gonna do next then?”</p><p>They shared another nervous glance.</p><p>“‘We’?” Jesse asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we. I’m helping, of course!”</p><p>“But, Jaden - “</p><p>“ - no buts, I’ve already decided. Whatever you need, Kuriboh and I are on it!” Jaden grinned as his spirit partner appeared and hooted in agreement.</p><p>Jesse sighed in exasperation, but there was no mistaking the fond smile on his face. He never could get truly mad at Jaden.</p><p>“Thanks, Jaden.” He said quietly, “we really do need all the help we can get right now.”</p><p>Jaden nodded determinedly, “no problem, Jess, was there anything I can do right now? While Chazz is distracted?”</p><p>“Actually,” Alexis hummed thoughtfully, “as the Prince’s manservant you have access to his quarters. While he’s busy you could do a search of his room, maybe look for anything suspicious, I doubt whoever the culprit is would give up so easily after all the effort they put into the first attempt.”</p><p>That made sense enough to Jaden but…</p><p>“...Suspicious like what?”</p><p>Alexis paused, “I guess anything that looks out of place, an object that doesn’t seem like something Chazz would own or bother much with. Perhaps something that was given to him as a present.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a mission to complete, Jaden strode back to Chazz’s room, a sense of purpose bubbling up in his chest. He wasn’t quite sure why he was feeling this way, he wasn’t exactly eager to have to look through someone’s private quarters, but if it meant they were safe from harm, he would do it. It kind of helped that it was Chazz after all, with any luck Jaden would find some old and embarrassing relic from the dark haired boy’s childhood. That was, if anything at all had been spared from the fire. </p><p>Jaden paused at the door leading into the Prince’s room, trying again to think of anything in the room that may have been strange or out of place. When nothing came to mind, he told himself that chances were he’d be better off looking sooner rather than later and pushed the door open. Inside, the room was not empty like he thought it would be.</p><p>“King Regent..? What are you doing here?” Jaden asked in confusion, if Chazz was busy getting his portrait done, shouldn’t Sartorius be there with him supervising? At least that’s what he’d thought, but contrary to that the tall and pale man stood right in the middle of the Prince’s room looking but for a moment like a caught animal before realising that it was merely Jaden at the door. </p><p>“Ah, Young Jaden, it’s quite a surprise to see you here.” He said evenly, a pleasant smile plastered across his face.</p><p>“The same could be said for you, uh...King Regent.” Jaden surprised himself with the accusatory tone of his reply, but was glad to at least keep his own smile in place, he had a bad feeling about all this but he didn’t need Sartorius to know it. </p><p>To his credit, Sartorius barely twitched at Jaden’s words and managed to say “Ah, yes I understand how suspicious I must seem, sneaking around in your Master’s private rooms when he’s not present.”</p><p>Jaden rubbed the back of his neck and casually chuckled, hoping to ease some of the tension of the situation. “Yeah, that’s right…” </p><p>“Ah, well there is but a simple explanation for all this.” Sartorius grinned, and his eyes seemed to see right through him. </p><p>“Oh? What is it then?”</p><p>“You see, Young Jaden, I felt quite sorry for our Prince, him having lost all of his personal belongings and treasures in that terrible fire. I thought I should gift him something to lift his spirits.”</p><p>Jaden opened his mouth to ask another question when Sartorius produced from seemingly nowhere a beautiful and delicate hand-mirror. The mirror’s frame and handle was pure silver, shimmering enchantingly in the sunlight streaming in from the windows and inlaid with various white pearls and precious jewels that also gleamed white. </p><p>Jaden couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, “it’s - ”</p><p>“ - beautiful, isn’t it?” Sartorius crowed, “I had it specially made for the Prince himself, I do hope it will be to his liking.”</p><p>“I…” Jaden found he still couldn’t look away from the mirror, something was drawing him to it and as he continued staring at it, he slowly felt his body relax and mind clear. He could almost just fall asleep, right there in the middle of Chazz’s room. All he needed to do was close his and -</p><p>- <em>Kuri kuri! Jaden, snap out of it!</em></p><p>Jaden snapped out of whatever trance he was in to find Winged Kuriboh pressing its entire fluffy body to his face. His spirit partner was for some reason corporeal, but wait, when had he done that? </p><p>“Oh, my!” Jaden was suddenly reminded that Sartorius was still in the room with him. “Is this your spirit partner then? What a marvelous creature indeed, and corporeal too! My my, Young Jaden, your magical prowess is as great as our Prince said.”</p><p>“T-thank you.” Jaden half-mumbled, head still spinning slightly. Winged Kuriboh burrowed itself into his red jacket, fleeing from Sartorius’ steely gaze. “It was nothing, really.”</p><p>Sartorius’ grin widened (Jaden didn’t think it was possible, but it was) as he next spoke, “Such humility, I do hope that one day you will show me the full extent of your power.”</p><p>Jaden couldn’t bring himself to reply before Sartorius swept out the door, white robes and hair swooping behind him, he silently watched the door shut before returning his scowling gaze to the still glistening hand mirror that Sartorius had left lying on one of Chazz’s nightstands. He didn’t want to touch it, still wary about whatever it was that had happened earlier, but he knew he had to get rid of it somehow. Maybe he could get Jesse to -</p><p>“ - oh good, you’re here, I thought you might’ve been out causing trouble with Anderson or something.” The Prince’s voice interrupted his planning. Jaden spun around in surprise, so much for having the afternoon free. </p><p>“What’s with that face?” Chazz frowned at him.</p><p>Jaden managed to compose himself enough to reply “oh, it was nothing, I just thought you’d be gone for longer is all.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Chazz huffed with a roll of his eyes, “but Sartorius insisted that I return to my rooms, said that I ‘looked exhausted’ or something stupid like that. I told him that I was fine but he never listens to me, despite the fact I’m supposed to be his King soon.”</p><p>“Oh...so the King Regent sent you back?” Jaden’s hands clenched into fists at his sides and his chest tightened; how in the world had Sartorius managed to leave the room and then send Chazz back in such a short amount of time? It had barely felt like a minute had passed! Kuriboh, sensing Jaden’s apprehension, cuddled in closer to his chest within the depths of his jacket. </p><p>Chazz, seemingly not noticing anything, simply grumbled “yes, so let’s just hope that that painter was able to memorise my face well enough to finish the portrait.”</p><p>Jaden watched as the Prince shed the fancy royal blue robe he’d just put on that morning and carelessly hung it on the back of a chair. He was making his way over to his bed – seemingly to fling himself onto it in that dramatic way he often did – when he noticed the gift Sartorius had left behind. He gazed at it for a moment and then picked it up before Jaden could even consider stopping him. </p><p>There was a moment of silent tension as Jaden waited in fear for whatever spell that had hit him before to hit Chazz. His heart hammered as Chazz continued to stare down at the object in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing further and further. </p><p>“Another stupid present from Sartorius I assume,” The Prince sighed and placed it back on the nightstand.</p><p>“Stupid..?” Jaden said in shock.</p><p>“Yes, stupid.” Chazz replied while indeed flinging himself onto his plush bed. “It’s a hand mirror, why would I need a hand mirror? I already have a big mirror right here.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaden relaxed a little bit, glad to see at least that the perpetually grumpy boy was still his usual self. </p><p>“And besides,” Chazz continued, his voice muffled by a pillow, “I hate the colour white!”</p><p>At this, Jaden laughed, recalling the Prince’s mainly black (and occasionally blue) wardrobe.</p><p>“Yeah, Princey! I bet you’d look great in some yellow!” The Ojamas decided that now was the best time to appear.</p><p>“No, no! I say green!” Ojama Green shoved aside Yellow with a proud grin.</p><p>“You’re both wrong! There’s nothing better than black, you bozos!” the eldest Ojama lectured. </p><p>Chazz groaned something incoherent before throwing a hand up to swat at the small spirits. After some shrieking and pleading for mercy, Chazz eventually managed to banish the three away. </p><p>“You really ought to be nicer to those little guys, your spirit partners are supposed to be your most powerful companions you know!” Jaden said lightly, he reached up to pat Kuriboh through his jacket, only to find the spirit gone; whatever magic he’d unconsciously used to make the spirit corporeal must have worn off. </p><p>“Those idiots? Powerful? Don’t make me laugh.” Chazz leveled him with an unimpressed look, “if I wanted to annoy my enemies to death, maybe.”</p><p>Without thinking about it, Jaden found himself walking towards the bed, all he knew was that he didn’t want to leave just yet. “I’d say that would be a pretty effective torture technique.”</p><p>Chazz opened his mouth to reply when Jaden suddenly threw himself onto the bed as well, violently jostling the black haired boy who – though he would fervently deny it – shrieked in surprise. </p><p>“Jaden! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” </p><p>Jaden merely laughed, flipping himself over stare up at the ceiling with a contented sigh. The Prince’s bed was as soft and luxurious as he had imagined it would be, it felt like he was sinking into a cloud, it wouldn’t take much for him to just close his eyes and go right to –</p><p>“ – Jaden! You are not falling asleep on my bed!” </p><p>Jaden grinned but didn’t move or open his eyes even as a cold finger jabbed him in the cheek. “But it’s just so comfortable! I bet all I need to do is lie back and I’ll be sleeping like a baby..!” He yawned exaggeratedly even as the Prince next to him continued to splutter in frustration. </p><p>“No, you don’t..!” Jaden was finally forced to open his eyes as Chazz walloped him with one of his many pillows; it barely hurt at all, simply bouncing off him with a soft thump, but it made impact several times before Jaden flailed his arms in defense. </p><p>“Woah there, Princey! No need to get violent. Keep that up and I’ll end up back in the infirmary!” Jaden laughed and leaned up on his elbows to better face the other boy but found his next teasing line dying in his throat as he saw him.</p><p>Chazz was flushed red, sitting up on his knees and preparing to once again whack Jaden with the pillow in his hands. What struck Jaden the most was the smile on his face. It wasn’t one of the nasty smirks the dark-haired boy usually wore, the ones that often accompanied a cruel remark or insult. This one was genuine, satisfied, the type of smile one wore mid-laugh or without even realising it. </p><p>Chazz must have seen the strange look on his face because he relaxed his stance, sitting back on his heels and narrowing his eyes at him. To Jaden’s disappointment, the smile disappeared from his face, replaced with the usual frown. “What’re you looking at?” </p><p>Jaden’s answer was the complete truth. “I’m looking at my friend.” </p><p>Already flushed pale skin turned an even deeper red as Chazz gawked down at him, speechless in a way that rarely ever happened, but always seemed to happen around Jaden. He was breaking through the Prince’s walls, slowly but surely, he was certain of it. </p><p>“I…” Chazz stayed frozen for a moment longer, seeming almost unable to register what he had just heard. Though his face was blank astonishment, Jaden could tell from his eyes that his mind was complete turmoil. “I’m not…”</p><p>Jaden pushed himself up so that his face was on equal level with the other boy’s, a fierce determination filling his body. “Yes, you are, Chazz. You’re my friend. Is it really that hard to believe?”</p><p>Chazz peered at him through narrowed, suspicious eyes before throwing the pillow at him with an embarrassed huff. Jaden laughed even as the pillow collided with his face and he simply watched as the Prince flopped backwards to sprawl across the bed with a huff, failing to suppress another smile as he did so. </p><p>“You’re the strangest, most annoying commoner I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“Awww, Princey, is that why you keep me around?” </p><p>“No. And stop calling me that!” </p><p>This time Jaden didn’t bother replying, instead releasing a satisfied sigh and returning to his original position so that now both boys were starfished on the bed. They lay in a companionable silence for an undetermined amount of time before Jaden turned his head to see the Prince fast asleep, his face completely relaxed. Jaden wished that this moment would go on forever, that nothing bad would happen despite his gut telling him otherwise.</p><p>But all that negative stuff could wait, in this moment things were fine, and if Jaden could help it they would stay that way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Quiet Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! So we're baaaack! Sorry for the really long break, I got into a pretty deep writer's block and then uni started up again but I finally managed to mash this chapter out! Sorry the plot is seeming to be a little slow, I'll be honest I'm mostly just making it up as I go. I promise I really really really wanna finish this, but it's probably gonna be a bit slow as it's looking like I'll be pretty busy this year but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaden ran back up to Jesse as soon as he could. In his hand he clutched the hand mirror Sartorius had brought, having taken care to wrap it up in a white cloth before taking it. He had no idea what kind of magic it had to put him into that trance earlier, who knew what could happen if he actually touched it? Luckily for him, with Chazz completely knocked out on his bed, Jaden had no problem snatching up the cursed item and quietly sneaking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesse will know what to do with this.” Jaden said quietly as Kuriboh appeared, a worried look in its eyes. “I know he will, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed up the stairs, two at a time until he arrived back at the door of Jesse’s quarters. Unusually enough, the usually open door was shut and Jaden could hear from behind some muffled voices. The door was too thick to make out what exactly was being said but he recognised the familiar lilt of Jesse’s voice. He strained his ears to make out the other voice, it wasn’t Alexis but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden started to slowly walk back down the stairs just as the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Young Jaden, how nice to see you again, Mage Anderson and I were just having a conversation about you.” Sartorius’ silky smooth voice reverberated through the back of Jaden’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh.” Jaden scrambled to look as casual as he possibly could, dropping the hand carrying the wrapped up mirror to his side. “Thank you..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks needed.” Sartorius peered at him amusedly, “are you here to see Mage Anderson? It’s good to see that the Prince is giving you plenty of free time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, well Chazz was just, um, really tired after the whole sitting for a portrait today so he just went right to sleep, ya know?” Jaden chuckled fakely, trying to peer around the King Regent to see into the room behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You address our Prince with such familiarity, indeed there must be a strong bond between you two. That does make me very happy.” Sartorius bore down at him, the words he spoke not matching his expression at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yep! Just the best of pals we are! Um, anyway I was here to see Jesse, so if you didn’t mind King Regent…” Jaden attempted to side-step around towards the door when a pale, boney hand wrapped itself around his wrist, the very same one that held the hand mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what’s that you’re holding?” Sartorius grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden resisted the urge to rip his arm away before replying “oh, it’s nothing to bother yourself with, King Regent, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just what?” Sartorius pinned him with a knowing, expectant look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just – “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ – oh, Jaden!” Jesse poked his head out from the door, breathless as he spoke. “You’re finally here, are those the ingredients I asked you to collect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interruption was enough distraction for Jaden to pull himself out of Sartorius’ grasp and head straight for the door. “Y-yep! I’ve got the ingredients right here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly entered the room, putting the cloth and mirror down on Jesse’s messy desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, thanks so much Jaden. I would’ve gotten them myself but I’ve been quite busy today.” Jesse smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, very busy indeed Mage Anderson. I’ll be heading off now, please do keep in mind what I spoke to you about today.” Sartorius called out, his words addressed to Jesse but eyes glued directly to Jaden as he turned to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, King Regent.” Jesse called out after Sartorius’ retreating form, he waited for several moments before closing the door and leaning on it with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jesse, that was a close one.” Jaden felt all the tension leave his body as he slumped down onto a chair. He could still feel Sartorius’ hand around his wrist, lingering even as the man was long gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we got lucky there. Jaden...what </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> you got there?” Jesse peered at the bundle on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Jaden stood up again, remembering why he came there in the first place. “I think I found it. The item that you and Alexis were telling me about. I saw Sartorius’ putting it in Chazz’s room earlier today. I’m not sure what’s up with it exactly, but it did something weird to my magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird..?” Jesse approached the bundle with caution. “Weird like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly, it was like one moment I was fine, and then the next I’m zoning out and completely summoning Kuriboh without even thinking about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse hummed, his brow furrowed deep in thought. “So there’s some kind of spell on it, the only question is what?” He reached out to unwrap the bundle, careful to only touch the white cloth. “A simple detection spell might be all we need to figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden watched as Jesse raised both his hands over the mirror, a white glow emanating from his palms as he did so. He’d never seen him perform a detection spell before, Jesse had only ever demonstrated his healing magic and light magic. This seemed really useful though, maybe he should ask Jesse to teach him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, with a detection spell, you can see what kind of magic is being used on it?” Jaden asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s eyes were closed in concentration but he was still able to reply with “Yep, you’re exactly right, with this I can...huh, okay.” He lowered his hands and opened his eyes, frowning down at the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Is there a spell on it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but if I performed the detection spell right – and I know I did – then the only spell that’s been cast on this is a vitalisation spell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no.” Jesse scratched the back of his head, “really it’s the opposite of bad. A vitalisation spell is often put on items like jewellery or clothes with the purpose of granting wearers with good health, energy, and strength. In this case the King Regent must have cast one on this mirror. How did you say you found this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I went straight to Chazz’s room after our conversation this morning and when I got there, Sartorius was already inside with the mirror. He told me it was a present for Chazz...so there’s nothing wrong with it?” Jaden couldn’t wrap his head around it, he had been certain that Sartorius had been up to no good. Why else would the man be acting so suspicious? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, that might just be how he is always. He does give off a pretty creepy energy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the looks of it...no, not really.” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest. “It would make sense that the King Regent wanted to give the Prince a present like this, after all it’s not too long till his coronation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I know it did something weird to my magic, you can ask Kuriboh if you want!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse cracked a small smile, “I believe you, Jaden. Don’t worry. Vitalisation spells energise a person, and sometimes, if that person has magic, it can also affect that too. This must have been your first time ever encountering one so for a moment your magic spiked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay, so it wasn’t anything after all. I’m sorry.” Jaden looked down at the floor, all that trouble and stress for nothing? He’d make for a terrible spy if he ever decided to pursue that particular career path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologise, Jaden. It was a good idea anyway, it’s better safe than sorry.” Jesse walked over to place a gentle hand on Jaden’s shoulder, his next words were pillow soft, “you care a lot about the Prince don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, yes, of course. I’m his manservant, I’m supposed to look out for him.” Jaden said, blinking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Jesse chuckled knowingly, unable to hide the slight smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden knew that the other boy wanted to say more and could have poked, but decided that he was suddenly far too exhausted for it. “Well, I suppose I should probably take that thing back to the Prince’s quarters, before he notices it’s missing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse nodded patiently, “yep, you should probably do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so, I’ll see you later then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to what he’d just said, Jaden walked straight back to his own quarters rather than the Prince’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Kuriboh. I know Jesse said it was fine but I just can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong with it.” He explained to the confused spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The accursed bundle had been safely deposited on his bedside table, just one of the many luxuries of his newfound position as manservant to the Prince. He liked his room, it was smaller than Chazz’s by far but he didn’t mind. Jaden had a pretty comfortable bed, a wardrobe, a table, and enough candles to keep his nights plenty bright. If anything, this was already fancier than any place he’d stayed in previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden fell back onto his bed with a sigh, from the looks of the slowly setting sun, he was due back to Chazz’s room soon to help him prepare for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Jesse did the detection spell wrong?” He mused aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuriboh cooed disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re right, he wouldn’t make a mistake like that...gah why is this so difficult?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuriboh hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another moment stewing in his own frustration, Jaden finally mustered up the strength to get up. He gave one final glance back at the mirror before walking out the door. When he got back to Chazz’s room, he was surprised to see the Prince up and dressing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Princey! I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how late – “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ – it’s fine.” Chazz interrupted without a hint of anger or annoyance in his voice, which was definitely a surprise. “I do know how to dress myself, how else would I have been able to survive before you arrived?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden immediately relaxed, Chazz was teasing him but not in an overly-mean way; he was in a good mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, “I guess I’d just gotten used to you ordering me around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz levelled him a haughty pout, “well don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to it, this is a one-time thing only. The next time this happens I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden huffed in amusement, striding up to the Prince to rearrange the ever-so-slightly dishevelled collar of the royal blue coat he’d picked out for the evening. “Sure, of course you will, Princey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really won’t stop with that nickname, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me, Slacker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden blinked. “Slacker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, thought of that one just then, when you didn’t come up to do your job. Like a Slacker.” The Prince’s smile was far too victorious for the sheer insignificance of his supposed victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden wasn’t exactly insulted by the nickname, strangely enough, he found that he actually quite liked it. “Aw, you’re so smart and creative, Princey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Chazz’s face finally turned pink and he spluttered “s-shut up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted the banter and the voice of one of Sartorius’ messengers called out, “his Highness is summoned to dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz rolled his eyes but did reply with “I’ll be there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys listened as the messenger’s footsteps slowly faded away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll be off now…” Chazz said quietly, “...you can have the rest of the night free. I’m sure I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden felt a pang of disappointment, did Chazz not want to see him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, o-okay, yeah sure, thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still have to clean my room first of course..! Before you leave.” Chazz added hurriedly, “don’t think I’m nice or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile returned to Jaden’s face and he waved enthusiastically as Chazz skulked out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why, he wasn’t sick or anything, but for some reason, despite trying to for the past two hours, he couldn’t. Moonlight seeped in through the gaps in his curtain, creating thin slivers of light along his walls and floor. He’d been staring at them for he didn’t even know how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner with Sartorius had gone the same as it had every other night, Chazz wasn’t much of an eater despite the King-Regent’s efforts to get him to eat more, so there had been a bit of tension. But that was normal. Any interaction Chazz had with other people had bits of tension, it was just the type of person he was. What could have possibly happened to disturb his sleep this particular night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sent Jaden – the Slacker – away for the evening, but surely that couldn’t be it. The process of returning to his room, shucking off his clothes and collapsing into bed wasn’t a complicated one, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> a manservant there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what’s wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He groaned in frustration, rolling around to try and find the perfect position needed to finally get some damn sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another eternity with no luck, Chazz threw up his covers off and sat up, deciding that his restless energy was better off redirected elsewhere. Even as he put on his favourite black coat on over his nightshirt and slipped into his boots, Chazz wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to go, anywhere but this room was preferable. The air outside the castle was chill but not quite unbearable, perhaps a walk would help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thought, Chazz eventually found himself stepping out into the forest outside the castle. The night was completely silent save for the occasional hoot of an owl. The silence both comforted and unnerved him and for the first time Chazz wondered what the hell possessed him to come out there in the first place. He stopped his walking for a bit, leaving him stock-still in the middle of a small clearing, mind exhausted but body completely uncooperative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should visit the infirmary or something if this keeps up, maybe tomorrow? Because there is something clearly wrong with me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chazz thought tiredly, sitting himself down against the thick trunk of a tree. The cool night air helped marginally at least, his heart – that had been absolutely hammering in his chest before – had slowed down to a more relaxed pace. He half wished he had someone to talk to. About what exactly, he wasn’t sure. About </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, what are the odds that Jaden is walking around here right about now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he was once again thinking about that commoner. Chazz groaned as he felt the tell-tale sign of his face heating up. It was a seemingly new involuntary reaction to any thought or personal interaction with the air-headed boy and completely out of his control. For somebody who usually ran cold, Chazz’s face sure became a furnace very easily. That wouldn't do if he was to really become King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said to himself. “I should really work on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work on what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the Devil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz whirled his head around to find Jaden standing not too far away; he too was dressed in his night clothes and radiating restless energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja - er, uh, Slacker! What the hell are you doing out here?” Chazz was thankful for the darkness shrouding his panicked expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could ask you the same thing really.” Jaden pointed out, stepping closer as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz considered putting up a fight, snapping back something laced with venom and sarcasm; but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned further back against the tree trunk, closed his eyes and sighed, “I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to come out to the forest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz didn’t open his eyes, but he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the teasing lilt of Jaden’s voice and knew the other boy was grinning. “Yeah, I did.” He grumbled lightly, trying his best to keep his voice level, “what about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Jaden didn’t reply. Chazz frowned, eyes still closed and was about to demand he say something when he suddenly felt another warm body brush up against his and let out a surprised shriek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flew open to find Jaden making himself comfortable against the tree trunk, so close to Chazz that their arms and legs were practically conjoined. He attempted to compose himself, glad that Jaden was at least looking at the night sky and not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz couldn’t trust himself to speak coherently so there was another silence before Jaden finally answered, “Nothing. Just think it’s funny that both of us thought to come out here tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz simply grunted in response, body stiff and mind in chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t really sleep either,” Jaden continued, “so I thought I might come out here and practice some magic, wouldn’t want to disappoint Jesse would I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz awkwardly hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh air’s nice, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He again hummed in reply. With that, Jaden finally turned to look at him, round eyes impossibly close to sharp black ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you this quiet before, I don’t know if I like it very much.” Jaden smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..!” Chazz stuttered, “shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On instinct his arms crossed across his chest, he must’ve looked like a total child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaden laughed and it reminded Chazz of bells twinkling. “I’m just teasing ya, Princey. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an incoherent grumble, Chazz hunched into himself, slumping further into the tree and consequently, Jaden. The warmth emanating from the other boy drew him in like a moth to a flame and he found himself unwilling to break the contact despite his heart pounding so hard that he was afraid Jaden might hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing? I shouldn’t even be out here, nevermind with Jaden, he’s a commoner! What will people think if they see us? They’ll probably get the wrong idea and think we’re friends or something! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with these thoughts in mind, Chazz didn’t stand up. He couldn’t. Even if he did want too, because despite everything, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it out here.” Jaden’s voice shook Chazz from his reverie and on instinct he glanced up at the boy who just spoke. With his cheek pressing into the brown haired boy’s shoulder, Chazz felt stupid, but as usual Jaden was in his own world. “It reminds me of home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz couldn’t really think of a reply, but it turned out he didn’t need one as Jaden continued speaking, “Jesse and I used to play pretend in a forest just like this when we were children, we went almost everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz hummed in a way that he hoped came across as casual and non-committal but probably sounded like a cat being strangled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That forest was actually where I met Kuriboh. They just appeared out of nowhere one day and ever since we’ve been the best of buddies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz’s mind drifted away as Jaden continued to describe his childhood days. How had he himself come to meet the Ojamas? He was mostly too tired to remember how it happened exactly, but it was through a very similar situation. The three little creatures seemingly poofed into existence one day and decided to stick to him like honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you had a completely different childhood though, growing up in a castle and being a prince and all that.” Jaden spoke with complete sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chazz mumbled, “very different.” He stifled a yawn and failed miserably to not cuddle deeper into Jaden’s side as a wave of tiredness washed over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can imagine.” Jaden replied, either not noticing the extremely close contact or choosing not to say anything about it. “Was it lonely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz startled slightly at the question. Normally he would snap at anybody with the audacity to ask such a thing, chew them out for daring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span> him or suggest he had no friends. But whether it was his tiredness or whatever strange feelings he’d developed for his manservant, he found that he didn’t do that. He didn’t even want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had brothers,” He found himself saying quietly, with honesty that surprised him, “so not always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Jaden said softly, and – in a move that made Chazz’s heart stop for a brief moment and his face glow positively scarlet – shifted so that his arm was now wrapped around the black haired Prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz didn’t – no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>  – say anything and neither did Jaden. They sat in complete and utter silence, the only noise they made coming from their breathing. Chazz could no longer think properly, his brain a mess as his traitorous body leaned right into the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I...liking this? What is even happening, how did we even get here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this...alright?” Jaden once again cut through the tense quiet of the night. “Chazz..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, what do I say? What the hell do I say –</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This is...alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chazz could hear the smile on the other boy’s face as he said “okay. That’s good.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>